Retribution
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Three years have passed since the time Link had turned evil and attacked Hyrule, the sages are still after him, and Link is determined to protect his ward at any cost.
1. Link is Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
Reviewer Responses from Evil Link, Calum, yep that's pretty much the case. Doomgirl, nope I won't place you into this story, it would ruin the plot. And now for some general notes, I have a difference of opinion here, I have a few people who want me to kill Terra while everybody else likes it. And, if I didn't answer a question then it pretty much would give something away.  
  
Three years later, in a city far away from Hyrule or Terminia, Link is walking down a crowded city street wearing a light blue tunic, light blue pants, brown boots, dark blue gauntlets, dark blue armor with symbols painted on it, dark blue greaves, and without his usual hood. His blonde hair was tied back. A large helix blade was sheathed on his back. He was walking towards a rather large castle in the middle of the town. He received glances and whispers from the crowd as he passed by, until he reached the courtyard in front of the castle, which was when he was bumped into by a little boy. They boy looked up at him and said, "Sorry mister."  
  
"It's okay boy, run along now," Link said without any emotion at all in his voice.  
  
The boy ran off and Link continued walking towards the castle, and was stopped by a gate guard. The guard looked at him for a second before opening the gate to let him in. Link walked inside and down the hallways heading towards some unknown destination.  
  
Elsewhere inside the castle, the ruler of it was meeting with an envoy from a far away kingdom. "So what you are telling me is that you have come here only to find someone? Is that correct Princess Zelda?" the ruler asked.  
  
"Yes it is Lord Zef. Have you heard of him? His name is Link," Zelda responded.  
  
"I have not, General Feta have you heard of a Link?"  
  
A rather large man in glimmering armor walked up at the sound of his name and said, "Yes, I have heard of a Link, he is an officer in one of my battalions. He is quite the warrior."  
  
"Can we meet with him?" a little girl asked.  
  
"Your name was Saria wasn't it? I suppose, but I doubt he will know you, from what I've heard, Hyrule is very far away from here," Feta told her and then turned to Zef, "I shall fetch him."  
  
Feta walked out of the room, while the conversation continued. Back with Link, we find him in an apartment inside the castle eating dinner with Terra.  
  
"Link, are you sure that they will never find us here?" Terra asked him.  
  
"I highly doubt they would come this far just to find me. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I saw them enter the castle today."  
  
"What? Impossible, they can't be here looking for me, crap. I've worked so hard to escape all of that, and now they show up. Damn it all," Link lamented as he covered his face with his hands.  
  
A knock came from the door, Link got up and went to answer the door, and it was Feta. "General Feta, how can I help you?" Link asked.  
  
"We have an envoy from Hyrule, they have come looking for somebody named Link, would you be the one?" Feta asked him.  
  
"From Hyrule? Where is that?" Link asked feigning innocence very well.  
  
Feta shrugged and said, "Not a clue, but they would like to meet with you."  
  
"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of eating dinner," Link asked while Terra began to look nervous.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Feta looked around Link to see that he was eating dinner, "Oh! So sorry about that, just come to the throne room when your ready."  
  
Feta turned around and left, leaving Link and Terra by themselves again. Link closed the door and returned to the table. "So they actually came all this way for me," Link said quietly more to himself than to Terra.  
  
Terra looked at him concerned, "What do you think they want?" she asked him.  
  
"Probably to lock me up and throw away the key. Well one of the useful things I got from Vioden was that I learned how to hide my emotions and my thoughts. They will never be able to tell it is me," Link said reassuring her as they finished dinner.  
  
Back inside the throne room, Zelda and Zef were talking. "So your Link was some great hero, who was turned evil?" Zef asked interested.  
  
"Yes, but when we were about to defeat him he disappeared. We think he may have freed himself from whatever possessed him, and now we want to bring him home," Zelda said to him as the doors to the throne room opened up as Link walked through.  
  
To the sages if he recognized them, he certainly didn't show it. But they certainly recognized him for what he looked like. "Oni Link," was all Saria could say before Darunia stood up and marched over to him, obviously in a bad mood.  
  
"You are our Link, only he would be in that infernal outfit. Now admit it," Darunia snarled at Link.  
  
Link looked up into Darunia's face, not showing any signs of recognition and stated simply "I'm quite sorry, but I do not know any of you. I don't even know what species some of you are."  
  
This got a snort of disbelief from Darunia as Link walked around him and knelt before Zef. "Rise my warrior, now tell me, do you truly not know these people?" Zef asked Link.  
  
Link stood up and looked Zef straight in the eyes and said, "I cannot say that I do my lord. But I am afraid that I do not know any of them."  
  
"Then that settles it, he does not know any of you. Now then what did you mean when you said Oni Link?" Zef asked Saria.  
  
"Our Link had a mask with great power, it transformed him into a deity that looks just like your Link does," Saria said a little heartbroken.  
  
"Then you have found the being that mask was based on. Link here fights like a demon, I've seen no one with more skill or power than him," Feta said walking into the throne room.  
  
"Really?" Naboora said narrowing her eyes at Link, "Where is his weapon?"  
  
"I left it in my room, it would have been rude of me to bear arms against guests to our kingdom," Link said pleasantly.  
  
"I think that is enough grilling of my young officer. Link, you need to prepare for the tournament do you not?" Feta asked.  
  
"Yes sir, that I do. Lord Zef, if you would please excuse me," Link said bowing once again to Zef, and then to the sages, "And it was a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Link walked out of the room then, and Feta came closer to the sages. "Like I said, I doubted it would be the same one," Feta said sitting down in an empty chair.  
  
"Then I suppose we should be leaving," Zelda said getting up.  
  
"Nonsense! You have traveled a long way from your homeland; please accept our hospitality and stay. At least until after the tournament," Zef beseeched getting up with a smile on his face, "It has been such a long time since our land's last visit. I can't let you get away without at least accepting some hospitality."  
  
Zelda looked to the other Sages, all who were showing signs of fatigue from the journey, "I suppose we can stay for a few days, when is this tournament?"  
  
"It is in three days Lady Zelda," Claps hands, calling several servants into the room, "Please show our guests to our finest guest chambers, they have had a long journey."  
  
"Yes my liege," They said bowing, and then did the same to the sages and said, "Please follow us honored guests."  
  
The sages exited leaving Feta and Zef alone now. "Lord Zef, did you notice something about Link?" Feta asked after several minutes.  
  
"You mean the way he acted towards that Darunia fellow?"  
  
"Exactly, he talked way to much, he is usually the quiet type. Do you believe he was lying?"  
  
"Yes, but I think it was for a reason other than to protect himself. Doesn't he live with someone?" Zef asked standing up and stretched.  
  
"Yes, a girl named Terra," Feta said while he thought about something.  
  
"Perhaps he was protecting her?" Zef said as he began to head out of the room.  
  
"Perhaps, but from what? She couldn't possibly be the type to get into very deep trouble, what reason would he have to protect her?" Feta said to himself as Zef left.  
  
Elsewhere, inside a training room, we find Link with his Helix Blade out and practicing with it. Despite it's enormous size Link was handling it with ease in one hand. Sitting down watching him from a wall was Terra, she sat very still as she watched him in astonishment. Eventually he stopped, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then turned to her saying, "We need to be careful for the next few days, and guard our words well. The sages will be staying here."  
  
"I don't understand why they are still after you. From what you've told me of what happened, things could have been much worse," Terra said in almost a whimper as Link walked over resheathing his sword.  
  
"I haven't a clue why, but they are. I just hope I don't have to resort to the Meian Blade anytime soon, if I do we will be discovered immediately," Link said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Why are you competing in this tournament? It just makes you stand out more than you already do," Terra asked him.  
  
"You forget something, if I win I can ask for anything. And the kingdom will be required to uphold that wish, even at the cost of war. If I win our pasts will be left behind, and both of us will be free from any persecution," Link said as he got back up and went back to practicing.  
  
Hiding nearby was Impa hiding in the shadows; she was speechless at what had just occurred. She quickly left without either of their notice and returned to their room. Inside were Zelda and Saria talking to each other; when they saw Impa enter they stopped talking. "Impa, so is he our Link?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes he is, but not the evil one we last met. He has returned to what he was," Impa said as she sat down next to them.  
  
"Then why would he lie to all our faces?" Saria asked with eyes that reminded Impa of a puppy.  
  
"He is protecting himself and a young woman, apparently she is or was in some sort of trouble. Link is protecting her from something," Impa answered thoughtfully.  
  
"What should we do? Should we confront him?" Zelda asked them.  
  
"No, he doesn't want to be found. So we should respect his decision. If he wants to come back he will," Impa said.  
  
Uwhehehehehehe! That is chapter 1 of Retribution, tell me what you thought. I know this was a bit sappy of me, but I have every attention of making this become significantly different, unless someone can convince me otherwise. If you don't want me using something from Evil Link you donated do tell me, otherwise anything I used in Evil Link I probably will use here eventually. Now then, for some things I want you people to give me you opinions on.  
  
1): Do you think it is a romantic connection between Link and Terra? If so why? If not, what is it then?  
  
2): Am I doing way too many plot twists?  
  
3): Is this a good start on the sequel to my other fic?  
  
4): Can you guess where I got the idea for Link and Terra?  
  
With that said, I need some more reviews for a couple of my stories. They are Royalty (Action/Adventure/Romance), Holy Knight Link (Action/Adventure), and The Duel of Pure Insanity and Evil (Humor). And of course I have some recommendations for you, look at my favorite stories list, anything on that list is worth reading, especially the longer ones. There are two YuGiOh fics I would like to recommend, both Teknisk Wereld fics by Celtic Guardian #7, both of which are under my favorite stories list. They currently have very few reviews but both are excellent fics. They have well written duels, good dialogue, believable original characters, good humor, excellent plot, and are very long. The first one took me three days of my usual web time to finish. Now push that review button and give me one. Ciao for now ^_^ 


	2. An Old Grudge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
It was three days later and the tournament was starting. Link was waiting inside a tent for his turn to go out for a demonstration. The 63 other warriors who had assembled and passed the preliminary tests were all that stood in his way. Link had resolved himself that he would not hold back, not even one scrap of power short of the Meian Blade. His own future and the future of Terra rested on his shoulders (A/n: Gee don't that sound familiar? ^_^). Finally his name was called and he walked out of the tent as the last demonstrator walked back in, looking very red. Outside were about seven hundred spectators and a raised platform positioned so that every one of them could see it. Link walked into it as a loud voice roared over the crowd, "And now it's participant number 49's turn, his name is Link. Link here is an officer in our kingdom's army, and is supposed to be some sort of demon with his weapon. Now then Link, show us what you got."  
  
Link grabbed the handle of his Helix Blade and pulled it out. Link held it lightly in his hand as he began to twirl it around his body, the long blade never even touching him (A/N: Normally this wouldn't be all that impressive, but when you consider that the sword is about as long as he is tall it becomes quite the accomplishment). Soon Link grabbed the handle tightly and began swinging it with considerable force, creating rather massive gusts of wind with t he sheer force of the swings. Link finished up by jumping into the air while raising his sword over his head, and as he fell down swung it down. The ground literally exploded from the impact picking up a cloud of dust. "And a great showing from Link! The judges are giving him a perfect ten all around, only one other participant in this year's tournament has gotten that score. We can expect great fights from both of them, now will the next participant come out?" The announcer yelled as Link walked back inside the tent.  
  
Soon it was time for the real tournament to begin, Link stayed inside the tent not bothering to watch any of the fights. When his name was called he calmly walked out into the ring, and waited for the crowd to die down so his opponent to be announced. Link looked in the crowd for Terra while he waited, and found her quickly. Link gave her a smile with a nod before drawing his attention back to the tent. The announcer called for his opponent and a huge man walked out. Link studied his opponent, big arms and upper body, but the lower body appeared to be weaker than it should be, a large axe strung on his back, and the man wore clothing that hid his weakness and showed his strengths off. The other man seemed way to confident for his own good, paying more attention to the crowd than to Link. When he finally decided to get into the ring the man finally decided to look at Link, a look of confidence across his face. "I'll go easy on yah, but the prize is mine," he said as he took the axe off his back.  
  
"Your arrogance is appalling, you will not win this fight. I have sworn to my charge that I would win that prize, I shall not allow you to win," Link replied only loud enough for him to hear while he drew his sword and raised it horizontally over his head and extended his hand ahead of him.  
  
The moment the announcer yelled go, both fighters charged at each other. Link attacked swinging his sword counter-clockwise while his opponent guarded with the flat of his blade. The large Helix Blade sliced the axe in two, and threw Link's opponent back from the force of the blow. "I give up!" the man yelled when Link started charging.  
  
Link snorted and left the ring after the fight was called with his victory. Waiting for his next match to begin, Link began to look around the tent looking at the remaining opponents. None of which looked very threatening to him. Most of the tournament went by the same way, until the final match. Link went out and waited for his opponent. His opponent was barely an adult, the man that walked out looked like he couldn't be older than eighteen. But, Link was slightly worried this time, Link could tell from the way that he walked that he knew how to fight. "Time to pay for your betrayal," he said as he drew his katana.  
  
Link drew the Helix Blade and prepared to fight, the fight lasted five seconds, the force of the two blades sent Link's opponent out of the ring. "And the winner of this year's tournament is Link!" the announcer yelled.  
  
But Link's opponent wasn't done with him yet. He flew into the air and began to twist and change into an enormous oriental dragon, the flaming beast Volvagia. It focused its eyes on Link and roared, "My master sends her regards!"  
  
Link stepped back and readied the Helix Blade; he looked at Terra out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't running she was walking over to him, Volvagia saw this as well and decided to breath fire at her. Terra just walked through the flames as if they were not even there. She reached Link's side and took out a small dagger, "No, I've fought this dragon before. It knows more tricks than breathing fire, go to Lord Zef and tell him my request. Then I can destroy this beast once and for all," Link told her.  
  
Terra did so immediately running to where Lord Zef would be as Volvagia lunged at Link. Link jumped out of the way and smacked Volvagia across its snout with the Helix Blade. Volvagia turned its head and breathed fire at Link. Link swung his sword creating a gust that stopped the flames, after landing Link charged and jumped up at Volvagia swinging the Helix Blade upward. Unfortunately it was caught by Volvagia's clawed paw as its other one slashed Link. Link was sent flying into the now empty stands, which were then lit upon fire by Volvagia. Link stood up, unscarred from either slash or flame and gripped the hilt of the Helix Blade in both hands, and swung it in a wide arc. The slash created a strong gust of wind, which put out the flames in front of Link, Link then walked towards Volvagia with a glare that would scare any normal opponent. Unfortunately Volvagia was far from normal, Volvagia laughed demonically and roared, "You believe you can defeat me? I have grown far stronger since last we met."  
  
Terra then came back; Link looked at her and yelled, "Did he grant it?"  
  
"Yes!" Terra yelled back.  
  
Link turned to Volvagia, and it was his turn to laugh. "Volvagia, if you believe this is my true power, you are so very wrong," Link threatened as he rammed the Helix Blade into the ground.  
  
"Oh really? Show me your true power then or die now!" Volvagia roared charging Link.  
  
Link held his arm to his side and charged right back, "I will, meet the Meian Blade!" Link yelled as a white light encompassed his arm.  
  
Link stabbed with it, the Meian Blade erupting from his fist and speared Volvagia straight through the head. "But, how could you..." Volvagia said with a look of surprise as its form melted away.  
  
"So you are our Link!" the billowing voice of Darunia yelled out from the edge of the arena.  
  
Link smirked and said, "Why of course, but now it doesn't matter, the past is meaningless now."  
  
"Bullshit! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Darunia said as he walked over.  
  
"Darunia, any attempt to punish me for my past wrongs will now be considered an act of war against this kingdom," Link said still smirking, but looking as if a great weight was off his shoulders.  
  
"What?!" was all Darunia could yell before Zef and Feta showed up.  
  
"I figured you were lying about not knowing them," Feta said as they walked over.  
  
"Link is right, the prize for winning the tournament was one request that this kingdom would have to fulfill. Miss Terra told me his request and I fulfilled it," Zef said sitting down breathing heavily like he was doing quite a bit of running.  
  
"Wait a second, you mean anything?" Darunia said glaring at Link still.  
  
"Anything," Zef replied simply.  
  
"Then why has nothing bad happened to this kingdom? Surely someone by now would have requested something to harm the kingdom," Zelda asked him sitting down as well.  
  
"An old spell, only the one with the most righteous request would win the tournament, no other can possibly win," Feta answered for Zef who was still out of breath.  
  
"What did he want?" Naboora asked, anger evident in her voice.  
  
"For him and Terra to be cleared of any and all past crimes, grievances, and responsibilities. And I and the kingdom are required by tradition and morality to uphold the request," Zef answered smirking at Darunia who was fuming.  
  
"So he is back to normal?" Saria asked hopeful.  
  
"I refuse to become your Hero of Time again. That incident taught me one important lesson, and I will not ignore it," Link said as he and Terra turned to Zef, "We shall leave now Lord Zef, old enemies have learned of my location and I do not wish to endanger your Kingdom further."  
  
"It will be an act of war if the Sages here attack you," Lord Zef reassured Link.  
  
"I don't mean them, that dragon's name was Volvagia. I had killed it once, and someone had revived it. It takes a great power to do so, and then an even greater one to make a being like Volvagia stronger. The being that did so could easily crush this kingdom if it wished," Link informed him, while retrieving the Helix Blade, as he and Terra walked towards the castle to collect their belongings.  
  
"Then where will you be going?" Impa asked him getting in his way.  
  
"You know attempting to stop me for my past will not yield favorable results," Link told her as they attempted to get around her.  
  
"I know that, Zelda, Saria, and I knew you were our Link for sure last night. We have forgiven you, but I cannot in good spirit allow you to leave and face a danger such as this alone," Impa said sternly.  
  
"Impa, you have no idea what I am capable of, the Meian Blade is only one of my weapons," Link said as they walked around her, and his tone implied that there would be no arguing with him.  
  
"Been a pleasure serving with you Link," Feta said as Link turned around.  
  
"As it has been with you Feta. This will not be the last we meet, I will guarantee you of that," Link replied as he and Terra entered the fortress.  
  
And that folks is chapter 2 of Retribution! Damn, that took a hell of a lot longer than I thought, I kept trying to write more details on the tournament, but each time I did it ended up sounding really stupid. And I refuse to post something that even I think sounds stupid. Now for the questions you folks can answer...  
  
1): Is there a romantic...Nah I'm just kidding you on that ^_^, everybody has figured out it isn't, the real question is: Who do you think the enemy Link is referring too?  
  
2): What other weapons do you think Link has?  
  
3): How does he plan on fighting this foe?  
  
4): Why is Darunia so bitter? (I know why, but I want to see if you all can see my warped logic)  
  
5): Were the fight scenes good?  
  
6): Do you like where the plot is going?  
  
7): Who is happy that Navi has not appeared for a very long time?  
  
8): Who thinks I should have Link wield both Helix and Meian Blades in the next fight?  
  
9): Who is your favorite character so far?  
  
10): I'll give you folks a chance to redeem yourselves, take a guess where I got the idea for Link and Terra. It has been severely changed from where I got the idea, and you have to look very hard at the chapter in Evil Link where Terra is introduced to see it. I'll give you a clue; it came from a very popular anime and is on my favorite anime list in my profile.  
  
11): For the reviewers who contributed something to Evil Link, do you mind if I use them for this fic as well?  
  
Damn that's a lot of questions; guess it is obvious I want a long review. Now push that little review button and give me a nice long one. Yep I want longer ones for this one, and I need more people reading Eternal Conflict, another fic I'm writing, I can guarantee that you have probably never read any Zelda fic like it on fanfiction.net. I myself have only seen one other fic that is even remotely like it. And now, for the one thing missing from this fic thus far, Uwhehehehehehehehehehehehe! My laugh of course, Ciao for now ^_^. 


	3. A Black Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
We find Link and Terra walking through a mountain range away from civilization, both wearing backpacks. Neither one talking as they gloomily trudged along. When suddenly a rather annoying sound came from atop a nearby rock, "Meowahahahahahaha! I'll give you one guess who I am!"  
  
"Dark Oreku, what do you want cat?" Link said without stopping or looking in the direction.  
  
"Hey! That is rude! Look at me when I speak to you!" Dark Oreku yelled.  
  
"Hmmmm, how about no, you aren't worth my time," Link stated as he and Terra walked away.  
  
"You don't wanna know about the new enemy?" Dark Oreku tempted.  
  
"I already know who it is, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Link stated simply not stopping.  
  
"Who is it then?" Dark Oreku yelled running after them.  
  
"I'll say this, it's someone you hate to bow down too, more so than normal," Link answered.  
  
"Who? I want to know," Dark Oreku whined.  
  
"So you didn't join up with her?" Link asked stopping.  
  
"Why would I? You are the Emperor of Evil still, whether you will admit it or not. You are the one with the power and I have no intention of joining the losing group," Dark Oreku declared jumping down onto Link's shoulder.  
  
"Hmph, you're smarter than I thought cat. You already know who the winning side will be," Link said ignoring the fact that Dark Oreku was on his shoulder.  
  
"You may not be the Ryuu no Oni anymore but you are still very powerful, if not more powerful than before. What made you powerful as the Ryuu no Oni was the Meian Blade, and you still have it," Dark Oreku explained with a smirk.  
  
"What do you say Terra? Should we let the cat come with us?" Link asked her.  
  
"Dark Oreku would follow us anyway, wouldn't you?" Terra asked casually.  
  
"Yep!" Dark Oreku chirped smirking.  
  
"Then might as well yet the cat follow along," Link said as they continued on their way.  
  
"What is this? The former emperor of evil and his whore?" a voice mocked as Link whirled around and drew both the Helix Blade and summoned the Meian Blade.  
  
"You have angered the wrong warrior, show yourself and I'll make your end quick," Link growled as Dark Oreku looked around amused.  
  
"Gladly, I need to end your pathetic existence," the voice taunted as a gigantic spider appeared over the ridge.  
  
Link couldn't keep a straight face anymore, he started cracking up when he saw what it was, "Gohma!? You have got to be kidding me," Link barely said through his laughter.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny Link, why are you laughing?" Terra asked annoyed at him.  
  
"I killed that thing without even trying, it was the first large enemy I fought as a little kid," Link said composing himself.  
  
"Meowahahahahahahaha! You have to be kidding! I could beat this thing," Dark Oreku taunted as he turned around and mooned Gohma.  
  
"I'll kill you all!" Gohma roared and charged them.  
  
"Ciao pathetic one," Link said as he turned the Meian Blade into a wrip and sliced Gohma in two.  
  
"Way to easy," Dark Oreku chirped as he ran over to the corpse and began dancing on it.  
  
"You really are an insane cat," Link stated as he continued on his way with Terra following him.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Dark Oreku yelped as he ran after them.  
  
Elsewhere, inside a dark fortress we see two figures kneeling before a throne wrapped in darkness so that you could not see who sat there. "Dark Link, Malon, where is Link now?" a demonic voice asked from within the darkness.  
  
"He is traveling due east from his last location, he is heading towards the Grand Forge of Ketania," Dark Link answered without lifting his head.  
  
"Why should that matter?" the voice asked.  
  
"The Grand Forge could make his Meian Blade stronger than ever," Malon answered.  
  
"Then send our strongest minions after him next," the voice ordered as Dark Link and Malon bowed deeply and left.  
  
Sorry folks! Short chapter, inspiration didn't hit very hard for this one. Got a few questions for yah!  
  
1): Who do you think the villain (the demonic voice) is?  
  
2): Do you think Dark Oreku is just feigning innocence or actually doesn't know what is going on? If you believe he is feigning innocence why do you think he is doing so?  
  
3): Any suggestions for next chapter? I need any ideas people can offer, I may not use the ideas but ten to one the suggestions will give me a good idea.  
  
That's all for now! And thanks to Casavenna for donating Dark Oreku during Evil Link. And if I haven't used anything you people donated during Evil Link I plan on doing so. Ciao till later! ^_^ 


	4. More Clues

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
"Link, why are we going to this forge?" Terra asked Link in a voice so sweet that it made Dark Oreku scrunch his face in disgust.  
  
"Damn it! Do you have to use that tone?" Dark Oreku whined from atop Link's shoulder.  
  
"Do you have to sit on his shoulder?" Terra retorted glaring at him.  
  
"Yep!" Dark Oreku chirped.  
  
"You realize I could and will kick your ass if you even think about using those claws to hold on," Link informed Dark Oreku who grinned back.  
  
"Yep, that is why I am being very careful, you may be trying to be a goody, goody. But I know you Emperor of Evil, you will still react the same way as you used to," Dark Oreku stated matter of factly.  
  
"I am not the Emperor of Evil anymore, I am just Link now, now tell me the real reason you are following me," Link demanded of the cat.  
  
"The real reason? Simple, you may not admit it but you are the Emperor of Evil, the form you have taken is proof enough of that. You are the Fierce Deity, Oni Link. This time you have worked for it, the Helix Blade on your back is proof. Now why are we going to that forge again?" Dark Oreku asked curiously.  
  
"We are going to it for an certain item, something I didn't think I would ever have to search out. I won't say more than that," Link said as they continued on their way.  
  
Elsewhere, we see Dark Link and Evil Malon (A/N: Didn't think I would ever use them for more than a few cameo's didn't you?) talking to a sweaty looking balding short stubby man with a long red beard. He was wearing a smith's apron; baggy pants, heavy set boots, and was holding onto a gigantic hammer. "I donna care if ye be royalty, I will not give the likes of you access to the vaults. Ye aren't trustworthy in meh eyes," the man told the two.  
  
"Our mistress insists that you relinquish all of your weapons to us, she is not someone you mess with despite appearances, especially for the likes of your dwarf" Dark Link told the man with a glare.  
  
"I donna care, now leave before me, meh friends, and the furnace make you leave," the dwarf responded emphasizing the word furnace.  
  
"We aren't getting anywhere Dark Link, let us return to the mistress and have her send a monster to make them relinquish their weapons," Malon stated as she turned around and left, dragging the shadow by the collar.  
  
"Stupid tallies, think that just because I be shorter than them I can't protect mehself," the dwarf complained going back to work.  
  
Several hours later Link, Terra, and Dark Oreku, who was still sitting on Link's shoulder, entered the forge. The same dwarf walked over to them to greet them, expecting them to be the ones Dark Link and Malon sent. "I tol yer friends that they were naught getting inna the vault," he told them holding his hammer threateningly.  
  
"I came here of my own will, I have no idea who you are talking about good smith," Link said with a warm smile.  
  
"Well, yer manner speaks that much, now who be ye?" the dwarf asked putting his hammer down.  
  
"I am Link, this is Terra," Link said gesturing to Terra, and then pointed rudely at the cat, "And this stray on my shoulder is Dark Oreku."  
  
"Stray!? How dare you!" Dark Oreku screeched surprising the dwarf and earning a mischievous smirk from Link.  
  
"So why hav you come here?" the dwarf asked them giving them a scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"I have come for the Eye of Fate," Link told him.  
  
"I canna give you that, that is a power not meant for mortal kin," the dwarf responded harshly.  
  
"I am sorry to tell you this but I cannot accept that, I must retrieve it," Link told the dwarf who had picked up his hammer again.  
  
"I canna let ye have it," the Dwarf said glaring as he prepared to fight.  
  
"Terra, go outside, this is not going to be pretty," Link said as Terra stood still.  
  
"Is there any other way?" Terra asked him.  
  
"No," Link answered as she left and Dark Oreku followed her grinning.  
  
"So what is it you planna doin against us?" the dwarf said grimacing as hundreds of other dwarfs appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"This," Link said simply drawing the Helix Blade and summoning the Meian Blade from his free hand, which caused the dwarves to whisper amongst themselves.  
  
"You are the Ryuu no Oni, bearer of the Meian Blade," the dwarf said putting his hammer down again.  
  
"I used to be," Link said only relaxing after the rest of the dwarves disappeared.  
  
"No, you are the Ryuu no Oni, only the Ryuu no Oni can summon forth the Meian Blade. Not having the body means nothing," the dwarf said as another dwarf appeared holding a blood red gemstone with an evil looking black eye formation in it, "And only the Ryuu no Oni is meant for the Eye of Fate."  
  
The dwarf handed the gemstone to Link who took it in his hand, "I thank you," Link said as he turned around and walked out.  
  
Outside Terra and Dark Oreku were waiting for him, when they saw him they both jumped up and asked him what happened. "I summoned the Meian Blade and they recognized me as the Ryuu no Oni. They gave me the gem after that," Link explained as he looked at the gem.  
  
"So what is it for?" Dark Oreku asked looking at the gem.  
  
"It is for the Ryuu no Oni, the reason I don't know, I just remember it from the time I spent as the Ryuu no Oni. That it was important," Link said looking deeply into the gem.  
  
"So how do you use it?" Terra asked looking at it closely, "It looks evil."  
  
"I say a chant, then it will fuse with me, from what I know it works like a transformation mask. But I am reluctant to use it," Link said as a loud voice yelled at them.  
  
"So you three got here before me! Well I'll tell you one thing, the Mistress isn't happy with your betrayal! Now I, Ara, will annihilate you!" the figure cloaked in red light yelled.  
  
"Ara!? Crap, I was hoping I would never have to face her, in my current state I can't match her speed," Link said as he looked on as she began running at them.  
  
"I'll handle her, I've trained since the last time I met her, I can handle her long enough for you to fuse with that gem," Terra said as she put herself between Ara and Link.  
  
"I'm not sure that it is a good idea, I remember what it felt like being the Ryuu no Oni, I'm afraid of what I'll do if this gem is the same," Link said as Ara reached her full speed.  
  
"If you taught me one thing in our time together its this, you are who you are and no one else," Terra said as Ara reached them moving at speed greater than a hurricane.  
  
Terra however stood against it and clotheslined the oncoming Ara, knocking her down but also causing herself to be sent flying back a few feet. They both got up, and Terra was the one who made the next move, she jumped up clasping her hands together and slammed her fists down on Ara's head. Ara barely felt it as she punched Terra in the stomach (A/N: Yes folks, these two are not going to fight like stereotypical prissy women.), which Terra didn't look like she felt. Terra grabbed the sides of Ara's head and brought it down to her knee while she brought her knee up, which was followed by Terra grabbing Ara's hair and threw her by it (A/N: Okay maybe a little ^_^). Ara got up and looked absolutely furious, she was not happy about that last attack. Ara sped up and punched Terra in the face sending her flying backwards again, but was surprised when Terra's feet grabbed her wrist. Terra landed on her hands and threw Ara while performing a cartwheel and landed on her feet while turning around. Ara landed on her back, however she got up quickly. The outcome of this fight already became apparent; Ara didn't even look tired while Terra was already panting in exhaustion. Link watched the fight while pondering whether or not he should use the Eye of Fate, but seeing Terra slowly losing he convinced himself to use it, he took it in both hands and began concentrating magical energy into it. He slowly released it from his grip and it began floating between his open palms. A black aura was being produced by the gem and black bolts of electricity jumped between Link's hands and the Eye of Fate. Dark Oreku, who was standing behind Link instead of his typical perch on Link's shoulder, watched in wonder at the fight and what Link was doing. Link was then enveloped in a white aura, that was when Link began chanting, "My enemies are upon me, my power is waning, my destiny is disappearing. The power of light has turned its eyes, it has left me to fend against the darkness, left me to die. I choose to survive, I choose to live, I turn from the light, turn from destiny. I submit myself to the darkness, submit myself to fate, I choose to destroy my enemy. I shall let my eternal wrath free, my eternal hatred, my eternal rage! I am the Ryuu no Oni!"  
  
The Eye of Fate shot into Link's left hand and began to dig into it, blood pouring out. The gems' black aura mixing with Link's white one, slowly transforming it all into a black one. Link gritted his teeth at this but made no attempt to either yell out or grab his hand. Link's eyes went wide and he began to lose his breath as a horrible bone crushing sound emanates from his hand as small shards of white bloody bone were being pushed out of his hand. Link could feel the Eye of Fate slowly morphing and breaking into smaller pieces as this happened. Within minutes a small pile of blood covered bone shards in a small pool of blood lay below Link's bloody hand. Link felt the gem stop changing as his hand began to heal, the hundreds of small cuts from the expelled bone shards began to close and the large wound created by the gem entering his hand healed over without a scar, and Link then clenched his hand shut. The black aura surrounding Link subsided as Link clutched his still bloody hand. Link then felt powerful, really powerful, more so than when he was the Ryuu no Oni. While this was happening the fight between Ara and Terra was still going on, and was almost over. Terra was pretty beaten up, she was sweating drops, a trickle of blood was flowing from her mouth, and she was completely exhausted. Ara on the other hand wasn't even tired, all Terra had to show for her fight against her was that Ara had a few bruises. "Hmph, you can't beat me little girl, and the former Emperor of Evil and my Mistress' betrayer can't beat me," Ara taunted with a malevolent smile crossing her face.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Terra asked in a half whisper, "I'm buying him time."  
  
"To do what? Run away from me, I am faster than he could ever be. He can't run from me for long," Ara taunted and then laughing.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Link asked in a pained voice as he walked over to them calmly, still clutching his bloody hand.  
  
"Link! What happened?" Terra yelled out in concern as Link continued to walk over.  
  
"Self mutilation? I thought you were smarter than that, even my mistress didn't think you were that dumb," Ara taunted as Link smirked and glared at her.  
  
Link raised his left hand and said, "You couldn't be more wrong Ara, I didn't harm myself. I am far stronger than you can possibly imagine."  
  
With that Link unclenched his fist and the blood shot off of it, revealing that his hand wasn't harmed. The Triforce of Courage appeared on the top of his hand, and another symbol appeared over it. An eye symbol etched in black appeared on his hand. "Before when I had the form of the Ryuu no Oni, I wasn't him yet. Having the Meian Blade, the blade of the Ryuu no Oni, did not mean I was him either. But now I am truly the Ryuu no Oni, or to be precise the Oni Ryuujin. Now then Ara, I shall give you one chance to leave," Link said smirking but made no attempt to even prepare to fight.  
  
"Never! My mistress is all-powerful, my mistress is all mighty! You cannot beat her!" Ara yelled her flaming hair wripping around her head, revealing a small black circlet on her head.  
  
Link noticed this and felt a strong magic from it; he frowned and said, "I see, I thought you seemed too loyal, too fanatical. Well then come at me!"  
  
Ara charged at Link, at full speed reaching the speed of light. Then Link sidestepped the punch she threw at him and countered by grabbing her hair revealing the circlet again. With his other hand he grabbed it and pulled it off her head. Ara fell down to the ground unconscious as Terra gawked at how quickly they had moved. Link crushed the circlet in his hands and turned to Terra asking, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, it's nothing some rest won't take care of," Terra answered smiling at him.  
  
"Here I was thinking you were helpless, and you end up being the only reason we won," Link mused sitting down sending a blast of pure magic at the bone shards behind him obliterating them.  
  
"I thought you said that the Eye of Fate worked like a transformation mask, but you haven't changed at all," Terra said as Link looked at his left hand.  
  
"I have changed, though not on the outside, the bones in my hand were replaced by the Eye of Fate," Link said while he flexed his hand making sure it still worked, "But you know, this is completely different from a transformation mask, with a transformation mask there is a little voice in the back of my head telling me what to do and how to do it. I feel like I have transformed, but it is quiet. There is no voice that tells me what to do or how to do it."  
  
"The Eye of Fate must be a weapon then," Dark Oreku spoke up leaping onto Link's shoulder.  
  
"No it isn't, I wasn't moving faster than Ara, I predicted what she would do what she did," Link informed the cat trying to shake him off, "But it wasn't me, it was if the Eye of Fate told me but not a word was spoken."  
  
"So where are we off to next, O fearless leader?" Dark Oreku asked smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"We're going to Hyrule, I can sense this enemy there," Link said picking up Ara and putting her over his shoulder, right on top of Dark Oreku.  
  
"ACK! Don't do that!" Dark Oreku screeched jumping to the other shoulder.  
  
"Why are you taking her?" Terra asked as they began walking.  
  
"I want to speak with her when she wakes up, she was being controlled when she fought you," Link answered simply.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to have some..." Dark Oreku started to say before Link flicked his nose (A/N: For those of you who don't know, cats ~really~ hate that ^_^), "Hey what was that for!"  
  
"For you being you," Link responded as they continued on their way.  
  
Elsewhere, back with the dark voice...  
  
"How has he defeated Ara? He didn't even transform, damn that idiot! He got what he was after, and now he knows I'm here in Hyrule. It won't be long before he realizes exactly where I am, Dark Link! Malon! Come here!" the Dark Voice raged as the two came in.  
  
"Yes mistress?" Malon asked the voice.  
  
"Gather the necessary components, we are reviving Ganondorf, kidnap Kafei, take the Triforce piece from him, and find the Ryuu no Oni Mask! We need something capable of stopping him!" the voice continued to rage.  
  
"We should open the portal into the Dark World, and call upon allies from there," Dark Link suggested.  
  
"Then we should make contact with the Dragon Clans," Malon added.  
  
"And you will need my help..." a malevolent voice added in as a dark shadow crept into the room from the opened double door with a shadowy figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you!?" The dark voice yelled earning a chuckle from the figure.  
  
"I am..."  
  
And that is all for now! Uwhehehehehehehehe! Ain't that mean? I'm making you wait to see who it is ^_^. It's been a while since I got a good idea for this one. And considering it's longer than any of the other chapters, inspiration has decided to hit back. Yep I've been hitting inspiration to see if it would hit back so I could get some good ideas, and it finally decided to stick up for itself ^_^. Now then, you all should know this by now, you can send all the evil minions you want at me, I'll just trump them with my Evil Army of Lawyers (your minions can't beat that and you know it ^_^) or if that actually fails I'll just kick their ass myself ^_^. Now then, just like in Evil Link, I'm giving you people a chance to contribute something if you want to. For new readers, the reasons why I'm doing so are...  
  
A): People like to suggest things in reviews so I'm trying to get any suggestions out of the way now.  
  
B): Ten to one people will come up with something I would never have thought of.  
  
C): Its fun to see what people will suggest, some of them are so random that I can't resist but to use it for at least a little bit.  
  
Now then back to the Author's note. Here is something for people to get me to update faster, review the story, I don't care how stupid you sound just as long as you don't insult me or insult my twisted values in some way, in fact stupid reviews are funny to read ^_^. And if you have the time put some personality into the review, for the reviewers who have been doing so all along: ^_^. And a special thanks to Calum the Angel for contributing Ara during Evil Link, and I know she is supposed to have white light Calum, there is a good reason for it being red at the moment (So in other words I didn't mess up on that little point, the next chapter will explain it ^_^). And now for my traditional questions at the end of the chapter...  
  
1): How did you like this chapter? Was it worth the wait?  
  
2): Which is your favorite character now?  
  
3): Who do you think the antagonist is? I'm not pulling this character out my ass so it is guessable. (Oni Ryuujin Link's note: **Shudders** Disturbing image. A/N: **Whack a mole time ^_^**)  
  
4): Do you want me to finish this one or The Nine Elemental Kensai first? Those are the two Zelda fics I'm having the most fun with at the moment so I'll probably be working on finishing them before I work on the others, though I'll be working on the Whose Line fic at random times.  
  
5): Alright, who thinks Link is too powerful?  
  
6): Who do you think the shadowy figure is? (Hint: It is not me and it is not a made up character. Though it may or may not be a Zelda Character)  
  
7): What kind of dragons do you think you will be seeing?  
  
8): What Dark people will I use?  
  
Okay that's all for the questions. Now press that review button and...  
  
Link: _ Why the hell did you make that so painful!  
  
Dark Link: ^_^ Ignore him, I found it amusing.  
  
Link: Shut the &^%$ up you ^$#$%##^%^%^$#%^*$^#%@$^$#^!  
  
@_@ Wow, I thought he had to be evil to talk like that.  
  
Dark Link: {Mega:} @_@ I'm supposed to be the normally evil one.  
  
Remember, always check under your desk, there might be a Bishounen/Bishoujyo (Translation: Long haired pretty boy/ Long haired pretty girl) under there if you're lucky. And now! Ciao for now!  
  
^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	5. The Return of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor do I own Final Fantasy 6 (Gives it away doesn't it? ^_^)  
  
"So this is where you were born," Terra said from under a cloak as they stood at the edge of the Lost Woods, looking out into Hyrule Field.  
  
"Yes, it has been a long time since I was last here, with any luck I can remain unnoticed while I'm here," Link said from under a long heavy cloak.  
  
"I doubt that, you probably look like a sun to anybody that can sense magic," Dark Oreku said from under a make-shift umbrella made of tree branches and leaves (A/N: O_O How'd he do that? Dark Oreku's Note: ^_^ I'll never tell Meowahahahahaha!).  
  
"It would help if you were more positive you stupid cat," Terra said glaring at him.  
  
"I am, I'm positive they'll notice him," Dark Oreku chirped (A/N: Have you noticed I use that word a lot for him? ^_^).  
  
"Why are we waiting here? Why don't we go after this mistress we keep hearing about?" Terra asked him.  
  
"Because I don't know where she is yet, all I know is that she is here somewhere in Hyrule," Link answered when suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head.  
  
Lin turned around and saw Ara, who had returned to her normal shade of white, her face was contorted in a look of pure rage and hatred. Link smirked and said, "Now what was that for?"  
  
"You abandoned us to the sages army! How dare you!" Ara screamed at him.  
  
"I then I freed you from mind control, do you know who did so?" Link asked staring her down.  
  
"Wha-what? I was under mind control?" Ara stuttered out slumping to the ground.  
  
"Yes, I'm assuming you don't remember who did so then," Link responded turning back to Hyrule Field.  
  
"I thought you said you knew," Dark Oreku mocked jumping up and down around him in place.  
  
"I thought I did, but what few clues I have are no longer adding up. I know that it is female, that it has a lot of power, that it feels I betrayed it, and it thinks it knows the way I think," Link summarized for them.  
  
"Well who could fit that description, at least well," Terra asked.  
  
"Saria and Zelda have known me since we were children, but they were in just as much danger against Volvagia as anybody else was so it couldn't be them. I thought it might have been Ara but here she is now. Malon doesn't know me well enough, neither does Nabooru. Navi is way to weak, and unless someone got a sex change that is all I can think of," Link answered.  
  
"Perhaps it is somebody you have never met personally," Ara suggested as the conversation continued.  
  
Elsewhere with the dark voice, we find a man in a green overcoat and a ridiculous amount of makeup on his face sitting down in a throne next to the large pillar of dark light that the dark voice emanates from. "Uweeheeheeheeheehee!" laughed the man in glee creeping out the nearby Malon and Dark Link.  
  
"Mistress, are you sure he is somebody who can help us? He seems more like a clown than a..." Dark Link began to say before the man had cast a spell bringing him to his knees, "What was that?"  
  
"Fallen One, one of my favorite spells, Uweeheeheehee! It reduces your Hp to one!" the man laughed insanely as he began jumping around the room.  
  
"Kefka, please calm down, we need to figure out what we are going to do about Link," the voice said calmly.  
  
"Its so simple, we destroy the rest of Hyrule, he can't escape that, Uweeheeheehee!" Kefka proposed (A/N: Yes he laughs this much).  
  
"I need Hyrule untouched, destroying Link can't destroy Hyrule as well," the voice snapped at him.  
  
Kefka pouted and whined, "Fine, then what do you propose?"  
  
"Dark Link, have we made contact with the Dark World yet?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes mistress, your new army awaits your command," Dark Link responded with a viscious smile.  
  
Back with Link and company, they are just entering Hyrule Market Town. And luckily on Link's part no one recognized him yet. And thanks to Dark Oreku shutting up and Ara hiding under several layers of clothing, no one noticed them either. They made their way towards the Temple of Time when suddenly Ara and Dark Oreku stopped at the entrance, "There is some kind of barrier, we can't enter it," Dark Oreku whined and then pouted.  
  
"Then myself and Terra will enter, you will behave yourselves," Link told them in a tone that suggested a very, very harsh punishment if they didn't listen.  
  
"Okay, I won't make trouble, and I'll make sure the stupid cat remembers it as well," Ara said grabbing Dark Oreku by the back of the neck as she went and sat under a tree. (Dark Oreku: Hey! Why are you being so mean? LunaticChaos: Because its fun, besides its what they'd do ^_^. Dark Oreku: -_-)  
  
Link and Terra walked into the Temple of Time and then towards the altar, which still held the three Spiritual Stones from when Link had tried to regain the Master Sword and from when Kafei succeeded. Apparently no one had figured out how to close the Door of Time again, Link could make out the Master Sword once again resting in the pedastal beyond the door. "Wow, this place is..." Terra said at a loss for words.  
  
"I know, the Temple of Time, the gateway into the Sacred Realm and a temple to a long gone deity," Link said as he walked towards the Door of Time, he felt as if something was calling him to it.  
  
Terra followed him to the door but stopped there, she looked at it in fear. "This doorway, it is filled with ancient magic," Terra said as she stayed where she was, "You go on, I don't want to pass it."  
  
"Very well, yell out if you're in trouble," Link said as he walked through the hallway into the room.  
  
He then remembered the first time he was here.  
  
//:Link's Point of View:\\  
  
Its funny, the first time I was here, I was only a little kid, and I found this place terrifying. Fighting Gohma, King Dodongo, and Barinade in all their monstrous glory, putting my life in constant danger. That wasn't even half as scary as entering this room, this quiet room where even my soft footsteps echoed throughout it. The sword of evil's bane, the Master Sword, I felt that it was trying to tell me something. That it told me not to draw it, or something bad would happen. I should have listened, Ganondorf split the Triforce into three parts by accident and spiraled Hyrule into chaos. When I finally fixed the problem and returned everything to the way it should be, I took another look at this room, at the way the Master Sword seemed to call all the light from that small window to it, and the way it seemed to sparkle in that light. As if it was congratulating me on a job well done. Then I turned around and sealed the Door of Time. The second time I came here was as the Ryuu no Oni. I opened the Door of Time with only one thing on my mind, power. The power to control, the power to conquer, the power to destroy. That was my desire then, and the Master Sword struck out against and repelled me. I wasn't even paying attention to the way this room felt, I didn't feel the power emanating from it. Now, for the third time I have entered this room, why I am here now I do not know. The Meian Blade the Weapon of the Ryuu no Oni is mine, the Eye of Fate the sacred relic of the Oni Ryuujin is mine, and I have earned the body and power of the Fierce Deity. But I am not satisfied yet, there is something missing. It is as if a part of me is still missing, an important part. I said I would not become the Hero of Time once again, but what if I never stopped being that? What if all this power I have gained, all the wrong I have done, all that has happened to me was but a test? A test given to me by the Goddesses to see if I am worthy of the title. If it is, have I passed? Or have I failed? I said I would not return to Hyrule and yet here I am, in the heart of it. Before the great weapon of all of Hyrule, before the greatest weapon of them all. Why did I come here of all places? I feel the sword calling me, but why would it do so? After all that I have done, all the people I have slain, innocent and guilty alike it made no difference to me. So why would it call me?  
  
//:Back to normal Point of View:\\  
  
Link was standing in front of the Master Sword, looking down at it thoughtfully. Then Link reached out to the handle of it, but didn't grasp it in his hands. He looked down at his hand, where the dark Eye of Fate glowed ominously and the Golden Triforce of Courage glowed under it. 'I can sense the power in this room, the power, the courage, and the wisdom. The power of the goddesses resides in this room, I feel as if I am in their very prescence,' Link thought to himself as he slowly closed his hand, and then stopping right before he touched the Master Sword.  
  
"Goddesses, I pray for your forgiveness," Link said aloud as he closed his hand around the Master Sword.  
  
Link expected the sword to lash out at him once again, but it didn't. Link carefully drew the sword from the pedestal, feeling its holy might once again in his hands. He rested it in both hands as he felt a transformation take place, all his doubt, worry, anger, and pain seemed to drift away. The Eye of Fate on his hand began to change as well, it slowly began to become benevolent. It's dark glow slowly changed into a pure white glow, Link could feel his clothing change as well. The armor and weapon of the Fierce Deity seemed to fade away, his blue tunic and pants began to put out blue smoke as they slowly changed into a green tunic and white pants. The tattoos on his face faded away leaving his face the way it used to be. A shield appeared on his back, on it was the symbol of the Triforce with the Master Sword sheathed in it. Then he felt the Meian Blade flow out from his hand and then leave it forming a globe of white and black light before him. The two lights separated, the dark light fused with his shield, and the white light fused with the Master Sword. The Master Sword sparkled with a holy white light and the shield began to sparkle with a holy black light. Link looked at the sword for a few minutes, and smiled serenely. He turned around and walked out through the Door of Time, only to find Terra bound and gagged and the Temple of Time filled with guards with Kafei in the front of them all. "I knew you would return one day Link, I knew you would return to finish the job you began," Kafei snarled at Link whose expression hadn't changed.  
  
"Kafei, I'll go with you without a fight if you just let Terra go," Link said looking at her with concern.  
  
"Don't try to fool me with that act! I don't believe you care about her, you only care about yourself, the only reason you want her free is for her to free you later. We are taking both of you in custody," Kafei yelled as Link sighed.  
  
"Kafei, don't make me fight you, I don't want to hurt you," Link said calmly.  
  
"You hurt me? Ha! You wouldn't last five seconds against all of us without your transformation masks," Kafei said drawing his weapon, "Now surrender or die."  
  
"If a fight is what you want then I will give it to you, just let her go," Link said emphasizing the last part.  
  
"Die then!" Kafei yelled out as he charged Link.  
  
Link's expression could only be described as sad as he unsheathed the Master Sword and held his shield in his right hand, while Kafei had chosen to fight with twin rapiers. Kafei striked the shield and was thrown back from a burst of energy that shot out from the shield. He got up and yelled, "How did you do that!"  
  
"A sword wielded against me in anger will be repelled by my shield," Link answered instinctually.  
  
The guards in the room began whispering amongst themselves, Kafei looked absolutely furious at this turn of events. "Stop this at once!" Zelda yelled out from the entrance to the temple as she stormed in.  
  
The guards took one look at who it was and fell to their knees, Kafei looked at who it was and resheathed his weapons. "Zelda, I am sorry for this disturbance," Link told her bowing politely.  
  
"Link, I thought you weren't coming back, I'm happy you did," Zelda said visibly relieved at hearing that his voice was soft and caring again.  
  
"I am sorry for everything that has happened and for everything that I did as the Emperor of Evil," Link apologized tears coming to his eyes as he thought about it.  
  
A loud roar sounded from outside the halls of the temple as a blur of a white light sped through the temple and stopped before Link revealing Ara, "Link, you need to come outside."  
  
"I knew it! He is still the Emperor of Evil! Why else would he associate with her?" Kafei accused getting ready to draw his weapons.  
  
"Oh shut it pretty boy," Ara snapped at him as Link walked outside.  
  
What awaited him was not a pretty sight. The southern sky was blotted out with a cloud of darkness. But the fact that it blocked out the sun as it drew nearer wasn't what was scary about it, it was what it was made of that struck fear into his heart. The cloud was formed from thousands of dragons, and in the center was the largest living thing Link had ever seen, a gigantic snake-like dragon whose wings stretched from the eastern sky to the western sky. Link was followed by Terra, Zelda, Kafei, and Ara. Dark Oreku popped out of nowhere and jumped up on his shoulder. "So what now?" he asked watching in horror of the flying horde.  
  
And that is chapter 5! Now for some questions...  
  
1): Here is a question you people have probably asked yourselves, am I going to transform Link again? Or will I keep him the way he is. Why or why not?  
  
2): Who likes what I have done with Link this time?  
  
3): What do you think the Master Sword is capable of now?  
  
4): Okay, the armada of dragons, just plain evil or do you think it is something anybody, good or evil, would do?  
  
5): What do you think that enourmass dragon is? What breed? Your choices are, Storm, Blood, Gale, Diamond, Adamantite, Rage, and Death.  
  
6): The next chapter is going to be on the fight against that dragon armada, how long should it be?  
  
That's all! Now push that review button and remember, there may be a bishounen/bishoujyo under your desk but there is always an old ugly man/woman behind your chair.  
  
^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	6. Lake of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
Link looked up at the darkening sky and was beginning to look very nervous. "Damn it, they know I'm here," Link said to himself as he began looking around for some way to fight them off.  
  
"How dare she!" somebody yelled as everything besides Link seemed to be frozen in time.  
  
Link turned around and saw somebody very familiar. "LunaticChaos, what do you want?" Link asked the insane author coldly.  
  
"Here I was taking a nice well deserved nap, and that little bitch goes and steals my Blood Dragon!" LunaticChaos yelled ignoring Link.  
  
"Wait a second, you mean you're not responsible for this?" Link asked confused.  
  
LunaticChaos looked at him oddly and answered, "Come now, does this seem like something I would do? I have more class than sending a bunch of weak dragons and a Planar Dragon in the same group. I would have used some sort of warrior, not something that could cause so much destruction, despite the fact I like destruction. I prefer doing it in a controlled skillful manner, not something sloppy like that."  
  
"Okay, and you took a nap for three years!?" Link yelled in surprise.  
  
LunaticChaos snapped his fingers and a window displaying his profile appeared, "It says I'm a quarter deity, a quarter Grey Elf, and half Adamantite Dragon. My sleeping patterns are weird."  
  
"I guess that makes sense, now what is a Blood Dragon?" Link asked looking nervously at the dragon armada.  
  
"Blood Dragons, they are a species of Planar Dragons, one of three. Their scale coloration is blood red, they possess a long snake-like body, a long tail, their front paws can be used as hands, they have a claw sticking out of the back of their hind paws. Their wings are demonic and spiked, they have bull-like horns and curved teeth. They reproduce quickly and reach an average length of 900 ft, an average wingspan of 8100 ft, and an average weight of 70 tonnes. They are extremely intelligent and cunning, preferring to draw their victims into positions of weakness. And the crowning achievement is that they have three breath weapons, they can shoot rays of unholy energy, cones of liquid nitrogen, and clouds of plague. Quite the evil beast if you ask me, and this one is especially large," LunaticChaos lectured in a clear manner, almost as if he practiced it.  
  
"How am I supposed to fight that?" Link asked in disbelief.  
  
"Normally you couldn't, but because that bitch stole my Blood Dragon I'm helping you. First off, I'm sure you don't want to hurt any bystanders, so I suggest you take this fight to the peak of Death Mountain," LunaticChaos said before adding, "Uwhehehehehehehehe! I know how to deal with this problem."  
  
Link flinched at the sound of LunaticChaos' laugh. "Must you laugh like that?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes, now do you want to know how you are going to beat them?" LunaticChaos said while smirking, "Uwhehehehehehehehehe!"  
  
"Fine what is it?" Link asked annoyed.  
  
"Its time for you to meet a old friend," LunaticChaos answered as he snapped his fingers.  
  
A small silver dragon-like thing appeared in front of Link, it growled happily as it nuzzled up to him. "Draconol?" Link said confused as LunaticChaos grinned widely.  
  
"Yep, he may not look like much but I put a lot of magic into him, he can take more punishment than you," LunaticChaos said as he turned around, "Ciao for now!"  
  
Time resumed and Draconol was still next to Link, the dragons let out a collective roar drawing its attention. "Well then, shall we go teach those dragons a lesson?" Link asked the drake who growled eagerly in response.  
  
Link mounted Draconol and Draconol launched into the air. "Where did that thing come from?" Terra asked as she watched Link go off to battle.  
  
"Knowing him and the author, he got some 'outside' help," Ara said eyeing Kafei cautiously.  
  
"Outside help?" Terra asked.  
  
"Forget it, you would have to meet the guy to believe it. I still don't believe his laugh," Dark Oreku said jumping up to Ara's shoulder.  
  
"Cat, get off me," Ara said venomously.  
  
"Why...umph!" Dark Oreku began to say as he got hit with a black frying pan.  
  
"Because I have the Save-the-Queen Frying Pan, never travel with an evil cat without one," Ara answered as a '9999' appeared over Dark Oreku's head.  
  
(A/N: Enough of that, now onto the fight)  
  
Link and Draconol flew up high into the air, on an intercept course with the dragon armada. Draconol stopped when they were over Lon Lon Ranch, Link drew the Master Sword and swung it in an arc towards the dragons. A wave of holy energy shot out from the blades' edge and caught the attention of all the dragons. "Come at me!" Link yelled out as he directed Draconol towards Death Mountain.  
  
All but one of the dragons fell for the ploy. Elsewhere, in the Author's Realm, LunaticChaos is sitting down on a large couch with popcorn and soda watching a large 150-inch TV screen in perfect focus. "Maybe I made the Blood Dragon too smart. Oh well, either way this is going to prove to be quite the interesting show," LunaticChaos said to himself as he watched the Blood Dragon continue heading to Hyrule and the rest of them following Link to Death Mountain. Back with Link...  
  
"Damn it! The big one didn't fall for it. Draconol I'm letting you choose, pick a place where all these dragons aren't going to harm anything," Link told the drake as it headed to the crater and landed on a plateau in the middle of it, "This will do, they will have to come over the ridge to get me, and they can't all attack me at once. Draconol go find somewhere to hide and make sure that the Gorons don't come in here."  
  
Draconol flew off to do so, it was quiet after that. Really quite, Link walked around in a circle as he watched the top of the ridge carefully waiting for the dragons. Then suddenly the dragons shot overhead and began flying in a circle overhead, not even coming close to Link. That was when they decided to attack him, bolts of lightning, gales of ice, blasts of fire, and waves of darkness began to rain down on Link who could only raise his shield to survive the assault. Eventually that stopped and the dragons began pouring down into the crater clawing and smashing at Link as they did so, though every attack bounced off his shield as if they were mere pebbles. "Damn it, I didn't think they would try that, I need a way to fight them but I can't come out from under this shield or I'll be ripped to shreds. If I don't find a quick way around this problem Hyrule will be destroyed. Damn it all to hell! What am I supposed to do?" Link screamed as the attacks stopped and were replaced by evil chuckles.  
  
Link braved a look out from under his shield to see that all of the dragons were perched on some cliff or ridge all around him. "You can do nothing Hylian," a blue dragon said in a deep guttural voice.  
  
"We are the epitome of power," a red dragon laughed evilly.  
  
"We are the top of the food chain, the most evolved," a white dragon taunted.  
  
"You are food to feed the strong," a black dragon growled.  
  
"Sustenance to fuel our power," a green dragon giggled out in glee.  
  
"You're purpose is nothing greater, you are an animal, livestock to the greater beings," a black demonic dragon stated.  
  
"You know you're fate, now come out from that shield and face it," a dragon that was nothing but rotting skin and bones said in a wispy voice.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Link yelled out as his left hand shone with the Triforce of Courage and the changed Eye of Fate as he became engulfed in an aura of white light.  
  
"What power!" a green dragon yelled.  
  
"How could a humanoid hold so much power?" a black dragon asked nervously.  
  
"Take flight my brethren!" A red dragon yelled as it began to take flight.  
  
"Torrent of Destiny!" Link yelled as the aura that engulfed him spread out in every direction quickly and filled the crater.  
  
As the light settled Link was the only thing left standing as the charred bodies of dragons began to fall into the lava of the crater. Draconol flew over to Link and landed next to him, who immediately mounted. "Come Draconol we must get to Hyrule Castle before it is too late," Link said exhausted from what he had done.  
  
As they flew out of the crater Hyrule Castle came into view, and so did the Blood Dragon, it was curled around a dome of white, black, red, green, blue, and orange light that covered Hyrule Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. It was slowly squeezing the dome causing it to flicker. Draconol flew as quickly as he could towards it as Link did everything he could to keep himself awake. Within minutes they were directly over the Blood Dragon, Link grasped the Master Sword in both hands and jumped off of Draconol straight for the head of the Blood Dragon. Link landed on top of it driving the Master Sword into the top of it's massive head, Link looked at it in surprise, its head alone looked like it could fit the Temple of Time on top of it. Link couldn't believe its reaction to the wound that looked like it was only a pinprick to the great dragon. It roared in pain as it flew up quickly trying to shake Link off, who was currently holding on for dear life. The Blood Dragon roared in pain and rage as it yelled in a malevolent and ancient voice, "Who be that?! I demand it of thee to remove thyself from my head!"  
  
"Never foul beast! You attack my home! You attack my friends! You threaten to kill everything I care about! I shall destroy you!" Link yelled at the dragon in anger at its gall with newfound energy.  
  
"I care not for thy home, thy friends, or what thou carest about. Thy blade merely stings with the force of a thousand blades, but it cannot killest me. Where est I can kill ye with but a breath. Thus I command thee you remove thy blade before I kill you and that which ye care about in a most gruesome way. Leave me be so that I may pass my test and gain my place amongst my people!" the Blood Dragon yelled apparently getting used to the pain.  
  
"If the Master Sword cannot kill you," Link yelled out as he cut a hole into the dragons flesh, a whole foot in depth straight to the skull, and then yelled while switching the Master Sword to his other hand as he thrust it down in another place and his left hand shot down to touch its skull, "Then let the Eye of Destiny bring you justice!"  
  
White flames erupting from Link's hand as the Blood Dragon roared in agony. It flailed about as the flames slowly began to eat away at it from the inside out. The white flames burst out from its eyes searing the flesh and rending it blind. The Blood Dragon shot out a beam of black light as it clawed at it's own hide, trying to remove the fire from inside it. It flew erratically heading to the mountains west of Hyrule Castle Town, slowly falling to the ground as the flames began burning through it's skin and scale. "I damn thee! Damn thee to suffer eternal torment and despair!" the Blood Dragon wailed as it crashed into the mountains, impaling itself on a peak, straight through its heart.  
  
Link sent flying off of it with the as a lake of blood formed underneath the dying dragon. Link landed on the opposite side of the lake of blood as the dragon was breathing its last breaths, the Master Sword sticking into the ground next to him. The Blood Dragon raised its head and attempted to breath down destruction on Link, but all it managed was to spit up blood. "Thou hath slain me, ye filthy vile pest. Thy enemy watches, she plans, she studies, and she shall avenge my death. Thy days are numbered, my death marks the beginning of the end for thee and thy allies," the Blood Dragon said in a raspy whisper as it coughed up blood, "And my death shall call others like me, my kind number millions. The power of blood is stronger than you can imagine."  
  
With that said the Blood Dragon went limp and its head fell into the lake. Link looked at the dragon and studied it, this was the first monster he had ever slain with so much power.  
  
//:Link's Point of View:\\  
  
It was different from every other monster I have ever slain, it did not seem like it was being controlled by some other force. It had free will, it was serving its own purposes, not someone else. All the other monsters I have fought up to that point seemed soulless, the monsters that spoke seemed soulless, and even the other dragons seemed like nothing more than soulless monstrosities. But that Blood Dragon, it wasn't. It cursed me for its death, like I was the one doing evil. It thought that it was doing what was right. It spoke of family, although cryptically it did speak of family. I killed it, I killed it in such a horrible way. I killed it by burning it alive. Why? Why is it bothering me so much? It was attacking Hyrule, attacking everything I care for, so why does it bother me so much? Why should I care what a monster thinks? Why do I care that I killed it? Why?  
  
//:Normal POV:\\  
  
Overcome by the strong stench of the blood Link passes out where he was at the shores of the lake.  
  
^_^ And that is all for this chapter! Don't you hate those cliffhangers? Yes I know I got lazy with that fight, I figured out that it was either going to be really stupid or it was going to be long and tedious to write and read. Now for a few questions...  
  
1): Who likes seeing what Link is thinking every now and then?  
  
2): Okay, what word would you use to describe Link?  
  
3): Should Link be found unconscious or should he wake himself up and return? If he should be found, who should find him?  
  
4): The Blood Dragon's death scene, too graphic or not graphic enough?  
  
5): For that matter, what do you think of the Blood Dragon? And is it possible for me to find something more powerful than it? (An for those who think that it was weak, have you ever tried to kill a fly with your bare hands? That is what happened.)  
  
6): What do you think the Blood Dragon's last line meant? (Both parts of it.)  
  
7): What evil act do you think will I come up with next?  
  
8): Why the hell did everybody think that I had anything to do with what was happening as a character? (Obviously as the author I do but not as a character)  
  
9): Who thinks my insanity has reached a new level?  
  
10): How is the plot so far?  
  
That's all! Now push that little review button or I'm sending a few Blood Dragons to chase you down and make you review! Ciao for now! ^_^~Tis has been a message from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	7. The Villian is Revealed!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Final Fantasy 6  
  
While Link did battle with the Blood Dragon, Terra was watching through the dome of magical energy that the sages were producing. Then she saw the white flames erupt from it as began to fall and impale itself on the mountains. The sages let the dome down and Hyrule began to celebrate, Terra was scanning the sky for Link while this was happening until she noticed Draconol land nearby, rider less. "Where is Link?" She asked the drake stunned he wasn't there.  
  
"He jumped from its back and onto the Blood Dragon during the fight, he is where the Blood Dragon is," Ara told her slightly annoyed.  
  
"We need to find him," Terra exclaimed as she started to walk off towards where the Blood Dragon fell.  
  
"Don't worry about it, if he could kill that thing he can survive a little fall," Dark Oreku said rubbing his head walking out of a bush.  
  
"But what if that thing fell on him? What if he hurt himself?" Terra asked desperately before running off.  
  
"She is overreacting, he'll be back in no time," Dark Oreku commented walking over to a short wall and sat down on it.  
  
"You do realize that if she ends up hurting herself Link is going to skin you alive and impale me, right?" Ara said walking off after her.  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Dark Oreku yelled running off after both of them.  
  
They didn't catch up to her until she had reached the edge of town and already had begun climbing the mountain. "Will you wait up!?" Ara yelled at her as she climbed up after her.  
  
"I'm going to find Link," Terra told her not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"Damn it! Will you wait a second? I'm coming with you," Ara yelled as a panting Dark Oreku reached the bottom of the mountain.  
  
"You have gotta be kidding me," Dark Oreku panted out as began to climb up after them.  
  
Terra was the first to reach the top; she perked up her ears trying to pick up some sound other than from Hyrule. Ara was next and began looking around for the Blood Dragon, "There are the remains," Ara said pointed off in the distant at the discolored mountains.  
  
Terra looked at where she pointed and saw the impaled Blood Dragon and ran off towards it. "Where does that girl get all this energy?" Ara sighed running off after her.  
  
That was when Dark Oreku finally reached the top of the mountain and plopped down exhausted, "Ok, I give up. I'm going back to town...As soon as I get some..." Dark Oreku began to say when he fell asleep.  
  
Back in Hyrule Castle Town, the sages are celebrating with the rest of the crowd, even Impa was smiling (A/N: _ Okay, I will not look at that again. Impa smiling is a disturbing sight, I'm gonna have nightmares because of it _). Well at least until Zelda noticed something, "Where is Link?" she asked the other sages.  
  
"Who cares about that dirty no-good betrayer," Darunia grumbled.  
  
"Its Link! Remember how much he has done for us?" Ruto yelled at him.  
  
"It is in the past, he has drawn the Master Sword once again and is the Hero of Time once more. It was a test from the Goddesses," Impa told him ending the argument.  
  
"I saw him leap from his mount onto the Blood Dragon, he will be somewhere near the body of it," Nabooru said as Ruto practically stampeded off in the Blood Dragon's direction.  
  
"She forgives way too easily," Darunia grumbled as Saria walked up next to him.  
  
"And you don't forgive at all, none of us would be here if it wasn't for Link now, he has saved all of Hyrule twice," Saria scolded him running off after Ruto.  
  
"She's right you know," Nabooru said while smirking as she ran off after her as well.  
  
"Darunia, he has saved you and the rest of the Gorons three times already, and only attacked you once, he has proven his loyalty to Hyrule once again. Forgive and forget," Zelda told him as she walked off after them.  
  
Darunia glared as Impa walked up to him and asked, "Well are you going to tell me to forgive him too?"  
  
"No. I'm going to put it simple, you are being too harsh on the boy, but it is your right to choose whether or not to forgive him. But for now he has saved all of us and we should at the very least make sure he is okay, we owe him that," Impa said trying to reason with him.  
  
"Fine, I suppose you all are right. Lets go make sure these children don't hurt themselves," Darunia said as he wobbled off after them, followed quickly by Impa.  
  
Back with Terra and Ara, they have managed to make it half way to where the Blood Dragon fell, and everywhere they looked they could see blood splattered against the rocks. Terra completely ignored it as she trudged along, barely even sweating. Ara on the other hand was exhausted and was holding a hand over her face trying not to breath in the smell. "Damn it, how can you stand this smell?" Ara complained as Terra stopped briefly and looked at her, "And for that matter, how are you not tired yet?"  
  
"I'm half dragon, I have a dragon's endurance, and I'm completely ignoring the smell," Terra said as she continued walking towards where she thought Link would be.  
  
"Why are you determined to find him?" Ara asked looking a little sick.  
  
Terra stumbled a bit while blushing, "I...uh..." she stuttered out.  
  
Ara looked at her and a look of realization crossed her expression. "Well that explains something. You love him don't you?" Ara asked.  
  
Terra didn't answer her, she just continued walking. "I knew it!" Ara accused as she managed to catch up completely, "You know he doesn't return it. He sees you as a little sister, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"I don't care," Terra snapped as she picked up her pace.  
  
"He won't reciprocate your love, doesn't that matter to you?" Ara asked dumbfounded.  
  
"No," Terra growled as her ears flattened.  
  
Elsewhere, with the sages, Ruto is slung over Darunia's shoulders looking rather dried out as everybody else is walking (A/N: Or wobbling in Darunia's case ^_^) towards the Blood Dragon's body. They reached the edge of the blood soaked mountains and had mixed reactions. "Disgusting," Impa stated as she continued.  
  
"Who knew something that monstrous would still be made of flesh and blood," Darunia stated as Ruto began squirming.  
  
"I wanna go! I wanna go!" She whined as they ignored her.  
  
"We are going to need a good long bath after all this," Nabooru stated grimacing in disgust after slipping on some still wet earth.  
  
"Ruto here is going to need to be immersed in Lake Hyrule after this, she feels like a dry fruit," Darunia complained making a face that screamed 'This feels disgusting'. (A/N: Actually when you think about it, a Goron making that face would be rather funny ^_^)  
  
"So how much longer till we get there? I'm worried about Link, I tried playing my song a while ago and he didn't answer," Saria said in concern.  
  
"Based on the amount of blood, and the size of that dragon, I would say we aren't even close to it," Impa stated as everybody else let out a sigh.  
  
Now elsewhere at the lake of blood, "Damn him! He has some sort of aura preventing me from getting near him!" the dark voice yelled from an orb of black light.  
  
"Uweeheeheeheeheehee! I say we destroy him from here," Kefka suggested grinning wildly.  
  
"NO!" the dark voice yelled flying in Kefka's face.  
  
"Fine," Kefka complained making various faces at it.  
  
"For something so powerful it was way to easy to defeat," the voice commented looking at the Blood Dragon's corpse.  
  
"And so much pretty, pretty blood," Kefka said smiling.  
  
"Damn it girl! Will you slow down for one second!?" Ara yelled as they drew near the two.  
  
"Looks like Links allies are to be the first here, how about we kill them to make Link suffer?" the dark voice suggested as the dark orb grew to be 10' in diameter.  
  
Terra came rushing in followed by Ara who promptly threw up when she saw the lake of blood. "TWIHAHAHA! PREPARE TO DIE!" the dark voice yelled at them as it charged them.  
  
"UWEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! I AM KEFKA!" Kefka tried to taunt as he transformed into his purple angelic form.  
  
Ara threw up again after seeing the purple angel-winged Kefka who was only wearing a sash covering the bare minimum. "Who are you two?" Terra asked as a low growl emitted from her.  
  
"I am the Dark Mistress!" the dark voice yelled.  
  
"I'll rephrase that, what are you? You're so small," Terra said as her eyes darted around the area.  
  
"What do you mean!!!!!!??????" the 'Dark Mistress' asked (A/N: Damn, that sounds so corny, can't believe I chose her as the villain, by the way yes it is something the character would choose, at least in my opinion ^_^).  
  
"You have all that black light around you but I can see how small you really are, you're the thing that has been tormenting Link?" Terra asked in disbelief.  
  
"...KILL HER!!!!" the Dark Mistress yelled as she charged her.  
  
"I don't think so!" Ara said as she punched the orb back while moving at full speed.  
  
"You are evil like me, why not join me?" the Dark Mistress suggested to Ara as Kefka stood around dumbly.  
  
"We tried that already, you decided to use mind control on me, and I don't like that," Ara said as she circled the orb.  
  
"Very well, but why protect her? She can give you nothing,"  
  
"If I let her get hurt, Link is going to skin me alive, so it is in my best interests to make sure she is safe," Ara answered smirking.  
  
Kefka decided to attack then and cast a massive fire spell, only to have it redirected at him. "You can deal with us first!" Darunia yelled dropping Ruto and charging at Kefka pulling back a fist.  
  
"Uwee," Kefka laughed half-heartedly as the massive Goron fist connected to his face sending him into the lake of blood.  
  
Nabooru and Impa ran up besides Darunia and waited for Kefka to come back up. Zelda and Saria were looking around for Link, while Ruto was slumped down on the ground exhausted. Ara was punching the orb of black light trying to break it apart. Terra was looking around for Link, the black orb keeping in front of his body constantly. A bright flash of white light appeared from where Link was, sending Dark Link and Malon flying into the orb as it began to flicker. "Damn you two! Why did you try and touch him?" the Dark Mistress yelled at them.  
  
"We didn't," Dark Link whined rubbing his shoulder as the bright light intensified enveloping Link and picked him up floating over to the middle of the lake of blood.  
  
This caught everybody's attention, except Kefka's who chose that moment to come out, and hit the orb of white light. "OWIE!" Kefka yelled rubbing his head as he fell back in.  
  
"Link!" Terra yelled as she began wading through the blood over to where the orb was.  
  
"Link!" Ruto yelled perking up and rand over as well, but tripped when she saw the lake of blood in front of her.  
  
The orb of white light shot out at the orb of black light, letting Link's unconscious body fall from the air. Terra was right under him and caught him, being forced under the surface of the blood for a second with him before managing to pull herself back up and raising his head above it with her. The two orbs cancelled each other out revealing the Dark Mistress' true form. A small globe of blue light with a pair of wings...  
  
"NAVI!?!?!?!?!?" the sages, Dark Link, and Malon yelled in surprise at this revelation.  
  
"So what? I can destroy all of you!" Navi yelled as she emitted a wave of pure power sending everybody but Terra and Link in the lake flying, "I will pay Link back for his betrayal!"  
  
"I don't know who you are, but Link is a good man, leave him alone," Terra told Navi with her head down looking at Link.  
  
"He betrayed me! I shall kill him!" Navi yelled sending wave after wave of power at her, none of them even making her step back.  
  
Terra raised her head and looked at Navi, her eyes had turned completely red. Clouds began to converge and cover the entire sky, everybody but Terra looked up to the sky in awe of what was happening. The clouds then parted revealing a gigantic black dragon, the Symbol of the Eye of Fate burning on its chest. Its chest alone covered the southern sky, its wings stretched far beyond the eastern and western skies, its tail curved around from the northern sky, and its gigantic head arched down looking at Terra waiting for something. Terra turned her gaze at it and said, "Destroy her."  
  
Navi made a surprised sound as the great dragon turned towards her and began sending some sort of invisible force against her. She then disappeared, along with Kefka, Malon, and Dark Link. Terra's eyes returned to normal as the dragon disappeared, Terra began wading back to the edge of the pool of blood pulling Link along with her. When she reached it and had made sure Link was on the shore she passed out, the sages and Ara surrounding the two. "Who knew she could control something like that?" Ara said smirking as she looked at Link, "She is probably more powerful than he is."  
  
And that is the end of this chapter! Wow, I actually made an entire chapter were Link doesn't say anything. Now onto the questions!  
  
1): What do you think of this chapter overall?  
  
2): Okay, be honest now, who saw Navi being the villain coming? BE HONEST!  
  
3): Who else thinks Navi needs to go to Villain School?  
  
4): What do you think Terra is? I've already stated she is Half-Dragon but what kind of Half-Dragon? (For those of you who are still confused **cough**dense**cough**, what dragon species is she descended from? I'm not asking for exact name, if you get the basic idea it will be considered correct)  
  
5): What kind of dragon or what kind of being was that gigantic dragon?  
  
6): What word would you use to describe this chapter?  
  
That's all for now! Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now! ^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	8. The Real Dark Link

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
"Where am I?" Link asked walking into a circular patch of dirt surrounded by grasslands with nothing else in sight, a sun shining in the sky.  
  
Link walked further and eight flashes of light formed at the edges of the circle of dirt. Link looked around and saw himself, or to be more precise, he saw himself in all of his forms. His younger self, the Hero of Time, Deku Link, Goron Link, Zora Link, Oni Link, Ryuu no Oni Link, and the one he knew next to nothing about, Holy Knight Link. Link walked to his younger self and looked down into his eyes, they were completely green. "Was it worth it?" his younger self asked as a light flashed.  
  
They were in Kokiri Forest now. "Was leaving all of this worth it? You were happy here, you had friends, and your only enemy would never harm you. Was it really worth leaving all this?" his younger self asked.  
  
"Yes, I have learned my history, I have made friends, I am happy now," Link answered.  
  
"Are you?" his younger self asked as the light flashed again revealing the Great Deku Tree, "Was it worth losing him to become what you are now?"  
  
"Ganondorf was the one who killed him, I tried to save him," Link said glaring at his younger self.  
  
"But you killed so many in a futile mission," his younger self countered as several monsters dying by Link's hands, and then finally showed Gohma's death screams, "Are you happy? Killing and destroying in the name of what? Peace?"  
  
"Yes, I fight for peace. I kill and destroy for peace," Link answered his younger self glaring, "And I am happy with my choice, I have made many friends, and few enemies. I have saved countless lives by killing countless monsters."  
  
"I do not believe you, you have become what you hate most, you have become just like Ganondorf," his younger self stated glaring back.  
  
"I am not like Ganondorf!" Link yelled at his younger self.  
  
"Really? Why do you say that? You both kill and destroy to achieve your objectives," his younger self stated causing Link to step back.  
  
"No! He sought out to kill! He sought out to destroy! He wished to conquer! I sought out monsters, sought him out to stop him and stop the killing!" Link yelled at his younger self.  
  
"I believe you," his younger self said while they returned to the field, "But do you believe in yourself? A Hero is marked by their desire to preserve life and peace, but you must remember not to become that which you fight."  
  
His younger self vanished; Link turned to the Hero of Time and walked over to him. "You were once the greatest hero, the legendary Hero of Time, but you gave it all up to regain your lost childhood. Do you believe that giving up all of that was worth it?" the Hero of Time asked as they were transported to that timeline, the timeline with Ganon's Castle.  
  
"It was for the best, I missed my childhood, and there were things I had to learn that I could only learn by growing up," Link said adamantly.  
  
"But you had everything you needed, fame, power, and even fortune. You gave it up for your childhood? To be a weak child incapable of stopping another evil like Ganondorf?" the Hero of Time asked.  
  
"Yes, I gave it all up," Link answered as images of the temples flashed around him.  
  
"Why? You had it so good, you were loved, almost worshipped," the Hero of Time asked as images of all the Kakariko Village, Lon Lon Ranch, Gerudo Valley, Goron Village, Zora's Domain, and Kokiri Village flashed around them.  
  
"Because I was asked to regain what I lost," Link answered as an image of him and Zelda appeared around them.  
  
"Ahh, so the truth comes out, you did so because you were asked too, asked to regain what you lost. Why did you listen?" the Hero of Time asked.  
  
"Because it undid all of what Ganondorf did," Link answered as scenes of Ganondorf's acts of destruction flashed around them.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" the Hero of Time asked as if he already knew the answer.  
  
"No, because I wanted things to be back to normal," Link said as they were transported back to the field.  
  
"A hero's desire is to bring peace to the land. But you must remember that it is your desire to bring peace, not your duty or destiny," the Hero of Time said before disappearing.  
  
Link then turned to his Deku self; he walked over and peered into its yellow eyes. "It has been a long time since you lost your innocence. The twinkle in your eyes as you saw each wonder the world had to offer. The horror death once had in your eyes, and the beauty of a simple flower you once could see," the Deku said as they were transported to Terminia's fields, "Tell me, do you miss it?"  
  
"Yes, I miss the days when I didn't have to fight, the days when I could see beauty in all things," Link answered it.  
  
"Why not go back? Forget everything that has happened and return to what you once were?" the Deku asked.  
  
"Because people depend on me," Link answered as various people Link has met flashed around them.  
  
"That is not why you do not, they could easily depend on someone else, now why do you choose to stay as you are?" the Deku asked.  
  
"Because no one can stay innocent forever," Link answered.  
  
"Wrong, why don't you return to what you were?" the Deku challenged.  
  
"...Because I can't turn back from my path," Link answered.  
  
"Wrong! Tell me the real reason," the Deku ordered Link.  
  
"Because I don't deserve it," Link said looking down as they returned to the field.  
  
"A true hero believes they deserve nothing, no credit, no chance to turn back. And they must give up what many people keep for most of their lives. Keep that in mind and remember that it isn't always true," the Deku said as it disappeared.  
  
Link then turned and walked to the massive Goron and waited for it to speak. "Tell me, what does death mean to you?" the Goron asked him as they were transported to Kakariko cemetery.  
  
"It is the end of life," Link answered.  
  
"Is that all?" the Goron asked as a scene of Kokiri Forest burning and the Kokiri dead flashed around them.  
  
"Yes," Link said as the Goron frowned.  
  
"I believe it not," the Goron said as a scene of the sages dying flashed.  
  
"Death is the ending of life, it causes grief to those who still live but that is all it is," Link said taken back by that scene.  
  
"I do not believe you," the Goron said as a scene of Terra dying flashed.  
  
Tears came to Link's eyes at this and he looked down, "Death is..." he began to say before choking up.  
  
"Death is what?" the Goron asked as the scene continued to flash around them.  
  
"Death is evil," Link said.  
  
"But you deliver it to monsters, does that make you evil?" the Goron asked.  
  
"I kill them because they would kill others," Link said glaring at the Goron.  
  
"So does the cat as it hunts for its food," the Goron said smirking.  
  
"The cat does it because it needs to, monsters do it because they want to," Link snarled at the Goron.  
  
"But you want to as well, what is the difference between you and them?" the Goron asked.  
  
"I kill to protect others," Link said adamantly.  
  
"Really?" the Goron asked not believing him, "Why do you kill? Is there not another way?"  
  
"It is the quickest," Link answered realizing something.  
  
"So you kill because it is the quickest way?" the Goron asked smirking.  
  
"Yes, I do," Link answered as they returned.  
  
"Death is a short cut to achieve a goal, but it is not the best way, remember this," the Goron said vanishing.  
  
Link turned to the Zora and walked over to him. "What do you cherish most?" the Zora asked as they were transported to Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Peace," Link said smirking.  
  
"Wrong, I do not believe that," the Zora said as a scenes of what Link has done in the last few years flashed.  
  
"I cherish life," Link said his smirk disappearing.  
  
"Closer," the Zora said as scenes of the people Link had met in the past few years flashed around, "Whose life do you cherish most?"  
  
"The lives of my friends," Link answered.  
  
"Almost," the Zora said as scenes of the past few weeks flashed around.  
  
Link looked at them and noticed that one person was in most of them. "Terra..." Link said in realization as they returned.  
  
"All heroes fight for peace, but they all have one life they fight for above all else," the Zora said as it left.  
  
Link then turned to the remaining three and looked them over. Each waited for him to come and speak with them. The Oni crossed his arms and looked at him with a bored expression, the Ryuu no Oni smirked and stared at him, and the Holy Knight only looked at him. Link walked over to the Oni and waited for him to speak. "What is true power?" the Oni asked as they were transported to the arena in Terminia's moon.  
  
"The ability to destroy any that oppose you," Link answered.  
  
"No," the Oni said simply as several scenes of Link fighting were shown, "This is destruction without purpose, the ability to destroy means nothing without a purpose to it. So what is you're purpose?"  
  
"To protect," Link answered.  
  
"Good, but why protect?" the Oni asked as scenes of Link fighting to protect something flashed.  
  
"Because it is the right thing to do," Link answered.  
  
"Good, but why do you do the right thing?" the Oni asked smirking.  
  
"Because I want to," Link answered.  
  
"Oh really?" the Oni said as scenes of Link getting hurt while protecting something flashed, "Would it not be simpler to do something else?"  
  
"Yes, but it is what I feel I have to do, what I want to do, the easy path is not the best path, so I protect to make other's lives easier," Link said as the Oni smiled.  
  
"Very good, you already know the answer to what is true power, so what is it?" the Oni asked.  
  
"The ability to protect what you care for," Link answered as they returned.  
  
"I have nothing else to say to you, you know my lesson well, remember that your ability is meaningless if you have no purpose," the Oni said as he disappeared.  
  
Link then turned to the Ryuu no Oni and walked over to him, glaring at it. "You enjoyed it, you enjoyed being evil, you enjoyed being the one in control," the Ryuu no Oni said as they were transported to the flying castle.  
  
"Yes I did, but I will never become you again, I will not allow your taint to corrupt me again," Link said glaring at it.  
  
"But I am you, and you are me, admit it," the Ryuu no Oni countered smirking as scenes of Link's deeds as him flashed.  
  
"Yes, you are a part of me, but one that I will never let out again," Link answered.  
  
"But you let me out every time you fight," the Ryuu no Oni said coldly as scenes of Link fighting flashed next to scenes of the Ryuu no Oni fighting, showing how similar their faces were while doing so.  
  
"You are a part of me, but you do not control me, my will is my own, you kill without reason, you are my darkest half, I will not let you control me," Link said as the Ryuu no Oni returned them.  
  
"Very good my hikari, but remember, I am but a shadow of you, I am not your true darkness. I am what you become when you succumb to temptation, remember that and you will succeed in whatever you strive for," the Ryuu no Oni said disappearing.  
  
The Holy Knight walked over to Link and looked straight into his eyes, as if staring straight into his soul. "Tell me, do you deserve my power?" the Holy Knight asked.  
  
"No, I do not, I have caused too much harm as the Ryuu no Oni to deserve it," Link said lowering his eyes.  
  
"Wrong, redemption exists, a fallen hero is still a hero. You must simply work for redemption, the Master sword accepts you as a Hero, now accept yourself," the Holy Knight said grabbing Link's chin and forcing him to look into his eyes.  
  
"But I caused so much pain, I cannot deserve redemption after that," Link said looking into the Holy Knight's eyes in fear.  
  
"Then why am I here? I cannot exist in a being's heart that has caused pain such as you unless they have hope for such a redemption, tell me, what do I represent?" the Holy Knight asked as they were enveloped in a golden light.  
  
"You are me, a pure me, a me that would not harm an innocent being in any way," Link said looking into the Holy Knight's eyes.  
  
"Correct, now if I cannot exist in a unredeemable heart, and you do not believe you can be redeemed, why am I here?" the Holy Knight asked.  
  
"I can be redeemed?" Link asked in a whisper looking into the Holy Knight's eyes.  
  
"You can be redeemed because you feel regret, you feel remorse, you feel grief. Only if your actions did not bother you could you not be redeemed. Remember this," the Holy Knight said as it disappeared in a blaze of golden fire.  
  
Link was alone then as he fell to his knees with his head lowered. "Get up," a melodic carefree voice said as Link raised his head.  
  
The field grew darker, as the sun that was shining descended over the horizon and a moon appeared in the sky. Link stood up and looked around for the voice. "Where are you?" Link asked looking around.  
  
"Right here," the voice said while Link turned around.  
  
Before him was another version of him, his skin was as white as bone, his hair and clothing were pitch black, and his eyes were like basins of fire. He wore exactly the same thing as Link except he wore a heavy unbuttoned trenchcoat over it. He raised his hand and the shield on Link's back appeared in this being's hand. It then melted away and reformed into a pitch-black katana. "I am a representation of your innermost darkness, I am the true Dark Link," it informed Link looking at him amused.  
  
"But how? You were removed from me," Link said backing away.  
  
"Ganondorf did not remove me from you, he took the Dark Link you know from another world. Had he removed me we would never have fought and Ganondorf would have died then and there, the Dark Link you know is nothing but a sniveling cowardly servant. Can your shadow, the shadow of a hero, be nothing more than a servant?" Dark Link explained as Link drew his sword.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care, if you are here to fight me I will defeat you," Link said as he waited for him to attack.  
  
Dark Link laughed at that, his laugh sent shivers down Link's spine. "Why would I fight myself? It is a pointless endeavor, neither of us could ever win that fight," Dark Link said smirking while staring at Link still in amusement.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Link asked glaring at his dark self.  
  
"Why you ask? I have asked myself that same question many times, and I have never found an answer that satisfied me," Dark Link replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "How about you, why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I was here for some sort of a test," Link answered staring at his darker self, who seemed unconcerned with his answer, "Why did you ask if you aren't going to listen?"  
  
"Bored I guess, trying to strike up a conversation, you pick," Dark Link answered as he walked off, Link following him out of curiosity.  
  
The field vanished and was replaced by Hyrule Castle; Dark Link walked in front of the drawbridge and looked up at the castle. "I always wondered what was inside those walls, haven't you?" Dark Link asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Link replied looking up at it as well.  
  
"Always with the why, isn't that right Hikari?" Dark Link asked turning around to face Link, his eyes still full of amusement, "To answer your question, I merely asked out of curiosity."  
  
"You are nothing like the Dark Link I know, you don't seem evil at all," Link said staring at him.  
  
"How would I be evil here? In our mind, causing destruction and havoc would be pointless, I can tell you this, I am evil. But I have no desire to harm myself," Dark Link responded walking away again, Link still following.  
  
This time they appeared in Lon Lon Ranch, the horses, Cuccos, and cows where they always are. "Quite a pretty place I must say, you used to enjoy being here, and so did I. Why have you not returned?" Dark Link asked.  
  
"Because it was destroyed, and Malon is evil now," Link answered sadly, Dark Link slightly taken back.  
  
"I am sorry for bringing it up," Dark Link said seriously as he looked around the place.  
  
"You're sorry? Why are you..." Link began to ask before Dark Link cut him off.  
  
"Not all evil beings are like Ganondorf and the Ryuu no Oni. I couldn't care less about power. Evil is not the desire to kill, destroy, and conquer. Evil, when put simply, is not holding life sacred. To put it a little more correctly, evil is the ability to kill without ever giving it a second thought, to be able to kill anything or anybody without giving it a second thought, and believing you are right in doing so. That is what evil is, nothing more, nothing less. Everything else you associate with being evil is really something else," Dark Link stated as he walked off.  
  
This time they appeared in Kokiri Forest, the Kokiri laughing and playing not noticing that they were there. "I find comfort in this, don't you?" Dark Link asked smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked more confused than ever.  
  
"They are carefree, the worries of the world have no effect on them. I wish I could be like that at times," Dark Link answered still smiling.  
  
"What makes a being become evil?" Link asked Dark Link curiously as they both sat down on a ledge.  
  
"Many things, some like me are born that way, because a darkness must exist for a light. Others are driven to become evil by other things. Insanity, hatred, and even compassion are some examples," Dark Link answered smiling as he watched a couple of Kokiri play tag.  
  
"What would you do if I freed you?" Link asked surprising his shadow.  
  
"It is my turn to ask the why," Dark Link said still surprised.  
  
"I don't think it is right to keep you locked up inside of me," Link answered looking at his darker self.  
  
"I suppose I would help you my Hikari, help you get out of your current problem," Dark Link answered, and Link looked like he believed him.  
  
"And then?" Link asked.  
  
"Then I suppose I would find something to occupy my time with, perhaps rebuilding Lon Lon Ranch and running it myself," Dark Link answered.  
  
"I don't understand, why pursue such a peaceful life?" Link asked confused.  
  
"Because it would make me happy, I always loved that ranch, even though I could only see it through your eyes," Dark Link answered with a hint of sadness, "But enough of that, it is time for us to awaken."  
  
"What?" Link asked as everything faded out.  
  
Link's eyes were closed as he came to; he opened them and squinted at the light above him. He slowly got up and looked around, he was in the castle from what he could gather from the way the room looked. "So you finally awaken," Darunia's gruff voice said drawing Link's attention to the big Goron.  
  
"How long was I out?" Link asked blinking his eyes trying to get used to the light.  
  
"Three days, that Terra girl has been worried sick about you," Darunia answered as he walked over, "And sometime after we got you here Dark Link appeared."  
  
"Where is he?" Link asked as Impa came in.  
  
"He is awake," Impa said as she noticed Link, "And so are you, glad you are back with us Link."  
  
"Take me to him," Link said standing up, and then immediately falling back down, "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to stand up so quickly."  
  
"You shouldn't have, Darunia could you carry him, I think he should see meet with him as well," Impa said as Darunia complied.  
  
They walked down the castle halls and then walked into a dungeon. Zelda and Nabooru were already there looking at a cell in front of them. "Why are you here Dark Link?" Nabooru snapped at the cell as Link got down and walked over.  
  
"I'm just as surprised as you," a melodic carefree voice answered as Link walked into view and looked in the cell, "Well it would appear you freed me already Hikari."  
  
The figure sitting on a simple bed was wearing an unbuttoned trenchcoat and red flaming eyes. "Release him, this isn't the Dark Link you know," Link ordered as the sages looked at him oddly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zelda asked him in surprise.  
  
"This is my Yami, my true shadow, Dark Link is a being from another realm, he is a part of me," Link tried to explain, but only succeeded to confuse them more.  
  
"Allow me Hikari," Dark Link said standing up, "I am Link's evil half, the Dark Link you know is from a mirror world opposite of Hyrule."  
  
"Not really helping your case," Link muttered as the sages glared at him.  
  
"You kill me you kill Link, we are connected. I unlike Dark Link have no wish to harm him or what he cares for," Dark Link continued sighing.  
  
"Why should we let you out?" Darunia asked glaring.  
  
"Because I have already said I would help Link. How can I help if I am stuck in here?" Dark Link reasoned out.  
  
"Very well, but we can't call you Dark Link, that would cause more problems, what should we call you?" Impa asked as Link sighed in relief.  
  
"Call me Yami Link, Yami for short," he answered as they let him out.  
  
Yami Link walked over to Link after being let out and held his hand out, and Link's shield disappeared and reformed into a pitch-black katana in Yami Link's hand. "So what do we know about the enemy?" Yami Link asked as the sages stared at him in surprise.  
  
And that is all for this chapter! Now onto the questions!  
  
1): Was this an interesting chapter?  
  
2): What do you think of the plot twist with a real Dark Link?  
  
3): We all know how Link fights; now how do you think Yami Link fights?  
  
4): Was that an interesting take on the idea of what makes something evil?  
  
5): Who thinks I need to make this story go by faster.  
  
6): Who wants to have a double Dark Link fight?  
  
That is all! Now push that review button and give me one! Ciao for now! ^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	9. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, so stop bothering me you stupid lawyers! No not you my loyal army of evil Lawyers the other ones.  
  
Link, all of the sages, and Yami Link were sitting down at a table in a war room. "Navi is the one after me, I would never have seen that one coming," Link said after they had finished catching him up on what has happened.  
  
"I don't think anybody quite believes it," Zelda said.  
  
"Its psychological," Yami Link said while yawning, quite obviously bored.  
  
"What do you mean?" Saria asked scooting away from him slightly.  
  
"Navi was bossy, she believed she was the one in charge. When Link turned evil she was no longer in control and had to run from him. She resents that greatly, and after all this time it has led to madness. She was probably thinking about his betrayal and how she lost control since it happened, and with that one thought in her mind she went crazy," Yami Link elaborated leaving all of them confused, he sighed and added, "She went crazy because of the repetition of one thought in her mind, Link's betrayal."  
  
"I have to help her," Link said lowering his eyes.  
  
"You're an idealist Hikari, some people are beyond help. You can do one of two things for her now," Yami Link said as he got up and walked towards the door, "You can capture and confine her indefinitely."  
  
Yami Link continued towards the door as Link looked up at him expecting him to continue, when he didn't Link asked, "Or..."  
  
Yami Link opened the door and turned to look at Link out of the corner of his eye. "Or...you can end her life," he answered as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"He must be crazy, there has to be a way to help her," Link said gloomily as he thought about what Yami Link had said.  
  
"He may be right, Navi seemed unredeemable," Impa said as they all mentally prepared themselves for a long conversation.  
  
Yami Link had walked out to a balcony of the castle and looked out into the night sky. "The real world is beautiful," he said as he smiled to himself.  
  
"Never thought somebody who is supposed to be the mirror opposite of the Hero of Time would be so sentimental," a voice stated as Yami Link looked towards the source.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked as the person came out of hiding.  
  
"My name is Ara and I've met the other Dark Link, he seems much eviler than you," she stated smirking confidently at him.  
  
"A being can be evil and still appreciate beauty for what it is," Yami Link stated as he turned towards her, a small smile still on his face.  
  
"So why are you out here and not in there with the rest of the pep squad?" Ara asked walking over to him, earning a chuckle from him.  
  
"It is for them, not me, they aren't prepared for what they must do. I am ready to do it at any time," Yami Link said as he walked past her, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face as he did so, "You know you are actually quite pretty."  
  
Ara turned a slightly deeper shade of red as she looked at him in disbelief and then punched at him, and missed. She glared at him and entered into a long string of punches and kicks as she tried to hit him, missing each and every time. All the while Yami Link didn't even look like he was moving, "How are you..." Ara panted as Dark Link smirked slightly as he held her chin in his hand.  
  
"You may be fast, but you don't know what true speed is yet," he responded as he let her go and went inside.  
  
Elsewhere, we find a certain shadowy presence gliding along the floors towards a magically sealed door guarded by two guards. The shadow formed into Dark Link as he quickly dispatched both of them; he turned to the door and threw a small bag at it, causing it to dissolve. He looked inside and saw a male figure standing over a bed. It was wearing long tight black robes, black leather gloves, a black sash for a belt, and a black blindfold covering his eyes. At his left hip a plainly decorate katana sheath was sticking out of the sash, the katana not visible. "Funny how only now after all these years I finally find her, and I can't even speak with her. The World Dragon overwhelmed her and now she is on the brink of death," the male figure said to himself in an ancient and powerful voice as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, "If only I arrived before she figured out how to summon it. I may have stopped it from testing her."  
  
"Stop right there!" Link yelled as he came charging virtually out of nowhere, startling Dark Link.  
  
"I don't think so Link, I'll be back again," Dark Link said as he ran away returning to a shadow state.  
  
Link looked into the room and saw the male being standing over Terra having completely ignored the scene outside. "Who are you?" Link asked hand going to his sword.  
  
"You don't need to protect her from me," the man said turning his head slightly to look at Link.  
  
"Who are you?" Link demanded drawing the Master Sword slowly.  
  
"A being who can easily destroy you," was the response as the Master Sword suddenly shocked Link as the man went back to looking at Terra.  
  
"Damn it! Leave Terra alone!" Link yelled at the man.  
  
"Her name is Terra? Who chose it for her?" the man asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I did," Link said through gritted teeth wondering what he wanted, "Now who are you?"  
  
"I am her father," the man answered looking at Link again, "My name is Zorshnal Kor Erias, I am an Adamantite Dragon."  
  
"You are Terra's father?" Link asked amazed at who was standing before him.  
  
"Yes I am, were you the one who has taken care of her all these years?" Zorshnal asked.  
  
"From the time I have met her," Link answered walking closer, "What is wrong with her?"  
  
"She summoned the World Dragon, the avatar of the god of dragons. It was testing her, she failed. And because she failed she is on the brink of death," Zorshnal responded to Link's question, "What possessed her to summon it and then try to control it?"  
  
"The ones with her at the time said it was to save me," Link answered him guiltily.  
  
"I can sense your power, what could she have needed to protect you from?" the dragon answered as an almost invisible aura of fire appeared around him.  
  
"I was unconscious at the time, I slew a Blood Dragon who was attacking this kingdom," Link answered looking straight into the god's face.  
  
"Why would a Blood Dragon be on this plane of existence? Their powers are greatly weakened for several weeks after a planar jump to a lower plane," Zorshnal asked in disbelief.  
  
"That thing was weakened? I really hope I never see one at full power. To answer your question it was here because an evil being summoned it here to kill me," Link answered as the god looked at him carefully, "Is there any way to help her?"  
  
"Only by entering her mind and helping sort out whatever is going on in there," Zorshnal answered sadly.  
  
"Why can you not do it?" Link asked as Zorshnal gave him a look of disbelief.  
  
"You do not know what that would do, my mind is ancient and powerful, contacting a mind as young as hers directly would kill her," Zorshnal informed Link as he began to walk away.  
  
"Why are you so concerned, if you are as old as you say, you must have thousands of children out there," Link said as Zorshnal turned around to look at him.  
  
"Wrong, the one weakness to my race is that we reproduce slowly and rarely. A child to my race is a rare thing, and it is something we cherish. For one such as her to be born is rare, even rarer for one with as great a hidden power as what lies within her," Zorshnal answered as he disappeared.  
  
Link looked down at Terra with newfound amazement and wonder, "There truly is more to you than meets the eye," Link said as he knelt down beside the bed.  
  
In the field outside Hyrule Castle Dark Link was racing along the ground in his shadow form avoiding the notice of all the guards. Unfortunately for him a sword suddenly was thrust into him as he yelped and reformed into his normal form. "Who the hell did that?" he growled as he looked at his attacker.  
  
"So you are the shadow, what a shame that you are only a servant," his attacker said with obvious boredom.  
  
"What the...You look like me!" Dark Link yelled backing away from his attacker, Yami Link whose katana was still in his sheath.  
  
"I am the true Dark Link, not a mere shadow like you," Yami Link taunted as he angled himself perpendicular from Dark Link, holding his sheath in his left hand and the handle on his katana in his right, his left leg extended towards Dark Link.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dark Link taunted as he looked at what he saw as a ridiculous stance.  
  
"Come at me and find out," Yami Link dared as he gripped the katana firmly.  
  
"Gladly!" Dark Link yelled as he charged him, holding his sword over his head ready to bring it down over Yami Link's head.  
  
Before he even got close to striking Yami Link he suddenly felt a force against his sword knocking him back, but Yami Link looked like he didn't do anything. "Damn, you're fast, I didn't even see you draw your sword," Dark Link spat glaring at him.  
  
"Impressive, most beings wouldn't have figured out what happened the first time. My speed is in direct relation with Link's strength, the stronger he gets the faster I get," Yami Link smirked as Dark Link suddenly took a mask out of his pack and puts it on his face, transforming into...  
  
"No! Yami get out of there! You are fighting the Ryuu no Oni now!" Link yelled as he ran up to them, drawing his sword.  
  
"I do not retreat from a minion," Yami Link responded as Dark Link grew to be twelve feet tall, his clothing becoming silken and royal, slight scales growing over his body, his eyes becoming burning infernos, and his weapon grew into a Zanbatou (A/N: put simply it is a ~very~ large broadsword).  
  
"Vwahahahaha! I am Dark Ryuu no Oni Link! I shall kill you all!" Dark Link yelled at them as he raised his weapon high above his head and begun to swing it down.  
  
"Kyukyoshyuu Hirameki!" Yami Link yelled as he launched himself forward from his spot as he drew his katana from its sheath as he suddenly disappeared.  
  
Strong winds begin to blow towards Dark Ryuu no Oni Link as Yami Link appeared behind him on one knee, his katana back in its sheath, and his eyes closed. "You missed," Dark Ryuu no Oni Link said as suddenly he stumbled and coughed up blood, "What the hell?"  
  
An x-shaped cut appeared across his chest, followed by a +-shaped cut, and then blood began to well up in the middle where they intersected. "The Kyukyoshyuu Hirameki, it means the Final Flash. Two diagonal strikes, one starting from the bottom left and the other starting from the top right, followed by a horizontal slash, a vertical slash, and ends in a stab at the intersection of the four slashes. If you weren't magically empowered you would be dead," Yami Link said standing up and opening his eyes, now full of interest in the fight, "I never thought I would need that attack."  
  
"You got lucky today, next time you won't be so lucky," Dark Ryuu no Oni Link said as he catapulted in the sky and retreated.  
  
"That was incredible! How did you do it?" Link exclaimed as Yami Link smirked.  
  
"I wish he had stayed a while longer, that was starting to get interesting," Yami Link said as he began looking around, "I need to work off some excitement, I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"No killing anybody," Link said to him as he frowned slightly, "I mean it."  
  
"Oh you're no fun, fine I won't. I'll go kill some monsters in the field," Yami Link whined as he sprinted off towards Hyrule Field, running across a few rooftops on the way because he could.  
  
"He took on the Ryuu no Oni and won, not even the Holy Knight could do that," Zelda said as she and the other sages walked over to him.  
  
"That kind of speed would make him a dangerous enemy, I'm glad he doesn't care about power," Link said as he turned to them.  
  
"We've spotted a dark army moving towards Hyrule, at night they are only barely visible, and during the day they blanket the ground in darkness," Darunia informed Link.  
  
"It appears the real battle is beginning, what kind of army do we have?" Link asked as they walked back to the castle.  
  
And that is all I'm writing for this chapter! Now for a few questions...  
  
1): What do you think of Dark Ryuu no Oni Link? How does he compare to the original?  
  
2): Okay who saw Terra being unconscious coming?  
  
3): Who likes the way Yami Link fights? On a side note that was only a sample of what he can do.  
  
4): How the hell are they going to save themselves this time?  
  
5): How am I going to twist the plot next? I have something I doubt very many people will see coming.  
  
And that is all! Now then press the review button and give me a good one! Don't be afraid to ask questions, if they don't reveal anything plot-wise I'll answer them. Ciao for now! ^_^~Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos~^_^ 


	10. The First Real Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
        The sages and Link are looking out at Hyrule Field from the battlements of Hyrule Castle Town as the sun rises in the east, the light of day revealing the army of shadows slowly advancing towards them. "There are millions of them, how can we fight that many?" Zelda asked in awe of what was coming.  
  
        "If I could use the attack I used against the dragons then we could win. But I don't remember how I did it," Link said as he slammed his fist on the wall.  
  
        "You forget my dear Hikari, you now have me on your side," Yami Link said as he appeared out of nowhere, "Our combined might cannot be stopped."  
  
        "But they now have the Ryuu no Oni, you are the only one who can stop him, and I can't take on an army," Link said looking at his Yami like he was delusion.  
  
        "Tell me, do you know what the strongest power in the universe is?" Yami Link asked as he jumped up on the battlement as he bounced from foot to foot, surprising everybody there.  
  
        "Are you going to tell me it is evil or good?" Link snapped as Yami Link got a disappointed look on his face.  
  
        "Hardly, you really don't know all that much do you? The ultimate power is balance, the balance between the extremes. Balance is the force that binds existence together, it encompasses everything. Do you remember what Meian means?" Yami Link asked coyly with a smirk.  
  
        "No I do not, I knew as the Ryuu no Oni but not anymore," Link admitted as Yami Link hopped off the battlements.  
  
        "It means Light and Darkness, Hikari and Yami in one word. One without the other is powerless, one is the opposite of the other," Yami Link explained as he folded his arms behind his head.  
  
        "Then you must be a coward, because Link is courageous," Darunia spoke up glaring at Yami Link.  
  
        "It is true that they are each others opposite. But neither is a personality trait, the only thing that separates them is how easily you can commit to something. A coward cannot commit while a courageous person can. Link can be manipulated fairly easily, I can't," Yami Link stated with a slight frown.  
  
        "What do you mean?" Link asked angrily.  
  
        "Well look at how willing you were to release me, I am as evil as they come, I am what you hate most. But because I show no desires for power, fame, glory, or anything like that you were willing to free me," Yami Link explained smiling with his eyes closed.  
  
        "Point taken," Link admitted as he looked back out at the dark army.  
  
        "Don't worry, I arranged for some help," Yami Link stated as all of them looked at him strangely.  
  
        "What do you mean?" Nabooru asked her hand resting on her scimitar.  
  
        "Who else can possibly help against them?" Saria asked looking at Yami Link, who was currently leaning over the battlements.  
  
        "There isn't anybody else who can possibly help us," Impa stated looking at the field.  
  
        "Wanna bet?" Yami Link asked rhetorically as the field came to life.  
  
        The dark army had come across something that was stopping them; they formed into their humanoid states as thousands upon thousands of skeletal hands burst forth from the ground. "Stalchildren?!" the sages yelled as Link's jaw dropped.  
  
        "You were expecting an army of angels?" Yami Link joked as the Stalchildren began attacking the dark beings.  
  
        "What did you..." Ruto asked him.  
  
        "I promised them a fun battle, I told them to rest for the night and awaken in the morning. Though they won't be able to fight for longer than a few hours, the full light of day will force them to sleep again," Yami Link interrupted with a mischievous grin, "And that is when me and Link go down and have some fun."  
  
        "Are you kidding? Even if they all take two of the dark beings with them there still will be millions of them," Link asked in disbelief as his Yami let out an amused laugh.  
  
        "Come now, do you really think I am so stupid as to not have a back up plan?" Yami Link asked as he walked over to Saria and knelt down, "You're the sage of the forest correct?"  
  
        "Yes..." Saria answered stepping back from the dark side of her best friend.  
  
        "So you have control over all plant life?" Yami Link asked her as if he was trying to lead her to some conclusion.  
  
        "Yes I do...Why does that matter?" Saria asked as Yami Link sighed as he muttered something under his breath.  
  
        "Sheesh, you all can't be this dense can you? I want you to cause the grass everywhere we are not fighting to grow and try to entangle them, slow them down while me and Link finish off the group we are working on," Yami Link explained as he turned towards Impa.  
  
        "Can you guess what I want you to do?" Yami Link asked coyly with a smirk as Impa got an indignant look on her face.  
  
        "Cause shadows to gather around where you aren't fighting," Impa said as Yami Link waggled his finger.  
  
        "Nope, I want you to do the opposite, they draw their strength from darkness, they will become weaker during the day. I need you to draw the shadows away from them so they can't draw strength from them," Yami Link said as he turned to Nabooru, "You are able to control the power of spirits correct?"  
  
        "Yes, let me guess you want me to weaken their will," Nabooru said as Yami Link smiled widely.  
  
        "Finally someone sees my genius," Yami Link said with an amused smile as he turned back to watch the battle, "The rest of you make sure they all are forced to move towards us to get to the castle. Also, Zelda have the guards back us up at the drawbridge, if any of them get by us."  
  
        Several hours later the stalchildren army finally had to retreat from the light as the dark army prepared to attack Hyrule Castle. They charged it as the drawbridge slowly lowered, the land around the castle began to become brighter and the grass began to cling to them. Link was the first to walk out of the castle, the Master Sword in his left hand and a shield in his other. Next Yami Link walked out, his dark katana in his right hand as he twirled it in wide circles around his body, a look of pure glee on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Link asked his Yami who was now back flipping as he twirled his katana around.  
  
        "This will be an excellent test for my endurance, and I get to test out a few more moves I have been just dying to try out," Yami Link said as he laughed giddily.  
  
        "You're even harder to figure out than Dark Link," Link commented as the first members of the dark army reached them.  
  
        Link charged up a spinslash and unleashed it as Yami Link leaped into the air and into the mass of dark beings, Link wounding five of them mortally and pushing seven more off the bridge while Yami Link kneed two of them in the faces and sliced open the bellies of the nearest five before stabbing the two he had landed on in the throat. Link then charged into the mass attacking in wide sweeping arcs, sending any dark being hit by it flying or cutting it in half. Yami Link had begun attacking in tight quick circular arcs as strong winds began to pull the dark beings towards him, his blade barely visible as it slashed through the air. Whenever a dark being reached him it was immediately sliced into several pieces, but to Yami Link's great annoyance there was no blood like there was with Dark Link. 'Link, these things aren't alive,' Yami Link said telepathically to Link.  
  
        'So we can speak telepathically? I've noticed the same thing, they're just puppets,' Link telepathically replied.  
  
        'Can you handle them for a while? I'll go after whoever is summoning them,' Yami Link asked.  
  
        'Yes, though I may not be able to do so for long,' Link replied as Yami Link rushed forward only killing any of the illusions that got in his way.  
  
        The moment he got into the bulk of the dark army he felt the power of the sages attacking, the grass slowing him down and he slowly felt doubt at what he was doing. "Damn those sages have more power than I thought," Yami Link cursed as he continued on until he broke through and saw seven black shadows on the ground that the illusions were flowing out from. He rushed towards the nearest one and rammed his katana into it, causing it to scream and reform into a dark being, stopping the illusions from coming from it. The being formed into a dark version of Impa, "Didn't expect that," Yami Link commented as he took his katana out of the ground and rushed the Dark Impa.  
  
        "Why not join us?" Dark Impa asked as Yami Link tried stabbing her.  
  
        "I have no desire for power, no do I desire my own death," Yami Link answered as he slashed horizontally at her, which Dark Impa jumped over him and landed behind him.  
  
        "Then you will die," Dark Impa said as a longsword appeared in her hand.  
  
        "Allow me to show you one of my most powerful attacks then," Yami Link said as he returned his katana to its sheath and stood perpendicular to Dark Impa, the sheath facing her and his right leg planted firmly on the ground.  
  
        "Show it to me then," Dark Impa said with a malevolent smirk as she charged him.  
  
        "Ryuujin Shuurai Hirameki!" Yami Link yelled as he pulled his sword from the sheath at incredible speed and began to pivot around on his right foot as a whining sound began to come from his sword. As he came around for the slash at the Dark Impa, a mist suddenly exploded off his blade and winds of incredible speed began to burst from the blade's edge. The wind raced forward and slammed into Dark Impa, lifting her off the ground with incredible force as Yami Link literally flew forward after her. "What have you done?!" Dark Impa yelled as Dark Link caught up to her bringing his sword over his head.  
  
        "The Dragon God Lightning Flash, that is the name of this attack, now go to oblivion!" Yami Link yelled as he brought the sword down on her.  
  
        Though his sword never actually touched her it sliced her in two pieces straight down the middle, and sent both of pieces flying off to either side of him. Her blood was sent flying everywhere as Yami Link smiled widely. 'HA! I knew the real ones bled! Hey Link how are you holding up?' Yami Link asked surveying his work; a large fissure had formed in the ground starting from where he had slashed.  
  
        'Better now, about a seventh of them disappeared, what did you do?' Link asked as he used another spin slash to get rid of another twenty of them.  
  
        'We have dark sages, I just killed a Dark Impa, I'm moving on to the other six now,' Yami Link replied as he charged the nearest shadow.  
  
        Elsewhere, on top of the remains of the Great Deku Tree, Dark Ryuu no Oni Link was overlooking the battle. "Damn him! That stupid Yami Link figured out the secret," he growled as Navi appeared beside him.  
  
        "How is the battle going Dark Link?" she asked darkly.  
  
        "Not good, there is a new player in this game, this one calls himself Yami Link," he replied as a low growl sounded from nearby, "What is that?"  
  
        "Our secret weapon," Navi answered with an evil chuckle as a portal of darkness big enough to allow a small moon through appeared behind them.  
  
        "What have you called from my world now?" Dark Ryuu no Oni Link asked watching the portal fearfully as he felt an awesome power bellow forth from it.  
  
        "Something that does not suffer from the weakness a Blood Dragon does," Navi answered as an enormous clawed paw grabbed the edge of the portal.  
  
        Several hours later as the sun was setting, Yami Link and Link met in front of the drawbridge, the army of dark beings slain along with the dark sages. "Well done Hikari, you don't even have a scratch," Yami Link congratulated Link with a broad smile as he offered his hand to him.  
  
        "The same to you Yami, you saved us all today," Link replied as he accepted Yami Link's hand and shook it.  
  
        "Vwahahahaha! That is what you think!" Dark Ryuu no Oni Link laughed as he appeared in front of them in Hyrule Field.  
  
        "I beat you yesterday, I can do so today," Yami Link said glaring at the shadow.  
  
        "Oh I know that, but can you beat him?" he asked as he pointed behind him, without turning around.  
  
        The presence that was coming from over the forest chilled them to the very center of their souls. A wave of raw power rushed forth, knocking both Yami Link and Link down. "That is not a good sign," Yami Link commented as they both stood up.  
  
        From over the forest two gigantic angelic, scaled, ebony black wings stretched out over the forest. The rest of it followed them, a dragon that made the Blood Dragon Link had defeated look like nothing. It was built like the blood dragon, long and serpentine, and its front paws were shaped like hands and it's back ones had their fifth toe coming out from the ankle. But that was where the similarity ended between the two, this dragon had two long horns that grew out from above its eyes and curved around its head. It had three horns growing from out of the top of its snout, the first and largest starting right after it's nostrils. Its slitted black eyes shone with intelligence and malice, its glossy black scales gave off a feeling of power and greed, and its long tail was coiling behind it. It opened its mouth and roared, an aura of black flames enveloping its body. "Meet one of the most powerful beings in existence! A being that exceeds all gods and goddesses! You now face a Dark Adamantite Dragon!" Dark Ryuu no Oni Link yelled in triumph as the two other Links stared at it in pure fear.  
  
        "There is no way even the Eye of Destiny can kill that thing," Link said as he looked at his hand, which was shining with the eye's power.  
  
        "How can something like that exist?" Yami Link said with a twinge of fear.  
  
        "How do we beat it?" Link asked his Yami fearfully.  
  
        "You don't!" Dark Ryuu no Oni Link laughed as he disappeared.  
  
        The Dark Adamantite Dragon opened its mouth and black flames of unequaled intensity burst out from it straight across the fields towards the castle and them, raining down on the land as it flew. "I have an idea, we need to combine the powers of light and dark again," Yami Link said as he grinned.  
  
        "Will it work?" Link asked him looking hopeful.  
  
        "The power of Meian cannot be defeated," Yami Link answered as they crossed swords.  
  
        The two blades began pulsing with power as the black flames reached them, and hit something causing smoke to cover the entire field and castle town. When the smoke cleared another gigantic dragon appeared, this one appeared exactly like the other save for the fact that it was enveloped in green, blue, red, and brown flames. Its eyes were white and full of benevolence, and its scales were a rusty brownish color. "I always repay my debts," a deep rumbling voice said as the wing was retracted.  
  
        "Say what?" Link said as he looked up at the dragon, "Zorshnal?"  
  
        "I am he," the dragon answered as it glared at the other dragon, "So shadow, what will you do now? Now that you face an Elder Adamantite Dragon?"  
  
        "Kill you," the Dark Adamantite Dragon answered as it let out a torrent of dark energy from its mouth while Zorshnal countered with his own torrent of holy energy.  
  
        The two blasts met each other halfway, and exploded in a world encompassing flash.  
  
And that is the end of this chapter! Now wasn't that mean? Ending it right when it was getting good. Well then I don't have any questions for ya'll today. Just comment on what you liked and didn't like about this chapter. Now then press that review button and give me one. This is your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos saying...Ciao for now!  
  
Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos 


	11. Second Summoning

Disclaimer: Me not own the Legend of Zelda, now go away stupid lawyers! NO NOT YOU MY EVIL ARMY OF LAWYERS, THE NINTENDO LAWYERS!

Author's Note: Well folks, it has taken me longer than I thought to write this, I couldn't get any good ideas, though what ones I managed to get I have used here. Next few updates should come faster though so don't worry about it. Without further ado, I give you chapter eleven!

The light faded and Link found himself in some dark world, it looked like Hyrule but something about it didn't seem right. "Is this the Dark Realm?" Link asked himself looking around.

"It isn't," Yami Link responded from atop a nearby boulder.

"Then where are we?" Link asked.

"In Hyrule, or to be precise another Hyrule," he answered jumping down, landing on the one foot.

"Another Hyrule? Why would we be here?" Link asked walking over to Yami Link.

"The burst of light between the two dragons, it probably opened a dimensional rift and we got sucked inside. If I wasn't so annoyed by it I would be fascinated," Yami Link explained with a coy smirk.

"So how do we get back?"

"Normally those attacks meeting each other should not have caused this, so we are here for a reason, I wonder...is it a reason you would like or one I would like?"

"Does it make a difference? We need to accomplish it either way now don't we?" Link pointed out as he made his way towards this Hyrule's Hyrule Castle Town, Yami Link following soon afterwards.

When they reached the town, Link who had seen it in ruins and Hyrule Castle defiled, and Yami Link who would not be affected by such a thing, were very ill prepared for what they saw. The town was formed from cooled lava, a river of salt before them, and demonic guards watching them carefully. They walked forward ignoring the guards entering the town, "Welcome to Darule," one of the guards snapped as they entered the town.

As they walked through the town they received glares from the demonic population. Yami Link walked closer to Link and said, "Apparently they don't see Hylians roaming free. We should watch ourselves."

"All right slaves, who armed you and set you free!?" A rather robust demon asked brandishing a wrip.

"Slave..." Yami Link said lowly as his eye twitched, he turned to the demon in question and put his hand on his katana, "I'll show you slave"

With that Yami Link charged the demon, drawing his katana quickly, slicing the demon in half. He glared darkly at the nearby demons that immediately backed off. "Bad choice!" a demon from behind Link yelled as it attacked him, "You're twin is helpless no..."

Link had impaled the demon on the Master Sword. The Master Sword exploded with holy power and light as it tore through the demon's flesh, the entire area being enveloped in the holy light. As the light subsided every demon in the area was knocked out and Yami Link was rubbing his eyes, "Damn it Link! Tell me when you're going to do that! That thing produces one hell of a bright light!" he complained.

"Sorry Yami, didn't think it would react that way," Link said obviously embarrassed.

"Well what should we do? I know your heart is bleeding to help the slaves here," Yami Link stated with a confident smirk.

"Is that your way of saying you want to help as well?" Link asked with an equally confident smirk.

"Damn you," Yami Link snapped glaring as Link chuckled.

"Hit the nail on the head didn't I?"

"Cram it," Yami Link said as he sped off in search for where they were being kept.

"All too easy to annoy him," Link said smiling as he ran off after him.

Elsewhere, back in Hyrule, the two dragons were still battling, tearing up Hyrule Field as they grappled. Dark Ryuu no Oni Link and Navi stood atop the mountains in the south of Hyrule. "Where did that thing come from?" Dark Ryuu no Oni Link asked staring up in awe of the two dragons.

"I don't know, but that stupid traitorous Link has something to do with it," Navi spat out as a stray blast of holy energy shot past them.

"What now? I don't sense Link anymore, anywhere," Dark Ryuu no Oni Link said as Navi just glowed darkly.

"We destroy all that he cares for," Navi answered as she sped off towards Hyrule Castle.

Back in Darule, Link and Yami Link were both standing atop a building overlooking escaping Darlians (Hylians basically), making sure no demon came by to stop them. "Admit it, this feels good," Link teased with a wide smile.

"Fine, I do, only because I don't like slavery of any form," Yami Link answered, "It is a disgusting trade."

"Ha! I knew there was good in you," Link exclaimed triumphantly.

"I value freedom, I am not good," Yami Link snapped as he changed the subject, "How do we get back?"

As they watched the Darulians escape the demon city, as everything around them began to change into light. "So where are we now?" Link asked no one in particular as he looked around for something.

"Good question..." Yami Link answered as he did the same.

LunaticChaos: {poofs in} The author's realm.

"Great its you again," Link moaned staring at the chaotic lunatic.

LunaticChaos: Yep, now how the hell did you two end up there? That was a world under construction, protagonists weren't supposed to be there yet.

"Protagonists?" Yami Link asked confused again, "Ahhh, so this is all some kind of story for the amusement of higher beings."

"Pretty much, the only time we will remember any of this is when one of them is around as well," Link said, obviously annoyed at this all, "He will make up some kind of excuse for how we get back to Hyrule. That is what you are planning isn't it?"

LunaticChaos: You do end up doing too much interaction with authors. Well since you are here, any questions? I'm sure that the readers would like to know the answers as well. Doesn't really matter story-wise, you won't remember any of this anyway.

"Alright, where did Terra come from? I know she wasn't originally part of my world," Link asked, extremely curious.

LunaticChaos: My imagination, I wrote that chapter while watching an Inuyasha DVD (not own). Gave me an idea and I wrote it down.

"Why did you make her half-dragon?" Link asked.

LunaticChaos: I like dragon-girls.

"Alright, why did you turn Navi evil?" Yami Link asked.

"And why did you turn Malon Evil?" Link asked.

LunaticChaos: First question, because no one would ever have expected it. I actually had that planned since I started writing this story. Second question, same reason I turned you evil. Evil Characters are much cooler than good ones. One more question before I make you go back.

"Why is Meian such a big theme in this fic?" Yami Link asked.

LunaticChaos: I like the way it sounds for one, the weapon was a weapon made out of dark light, and I like the concept. Now I'm sending you back to Hyrule, can't make you appear inside the castle, even I have some rules I have to follow. The infamous continuity forces me to follow those rules. Now {Snaps fingers} away you go. (Link and Yami Link disappear) {Turns towards screen} What? Did you really expect me to use these: "" for when I'm speaking? Sheesh some people {continues to ramble}

Back in Hyrule, Link and Yami Link appear just outside the entrance to Gerudo Valley. "How did we get back here?" Link asked looking around dumbstruck.

"The goddesses opened a portal for us to come through," Yami Link responded factually, (Link's note: Told you) (Yami Link's Note: How convenient).

"We need to get back to Hyrule Castle!" Link yelled as he bolted off towards it.

"Three, two, one...And here I go," Yami Link said to himself as he went off after Link, whistling a soft melody as he went.

Back at the castle, the sages had their hands full keeping back Dark Ryuu no Oni Link, who was trying to break down a barrier they had put around the castle and the town. "How much longer can we hold out?" Saria asked, sweating from extreme exhaustion, she and the rest of the sages on top of the tallest tower in Hyrule Castle.

"Until Link finds his way back, those dragons fighting in the field are not helping this at all," Darunia wheezed out.

"It has been three days, we can't hold out much longer," Zelda said gloomily as a pale figure walked up the stairs unto the tower top, "Terra? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Must help...." Terra answered in a monotone as she began to glow darkly as the sky darkened.

"She is summoning it again," Impa said looking into the sky.

"Girl! Stop it!" Darunia yelled as the shield began to fail, "The first time almost killed you!"

Back with Link and Yami Link, they were traveling across the field only barely avoiding the bodies of the two giant dragons. They sped off as the dragons continued to clash in a titanic battle. As the sky darkened they both looked up in curiosity, but not stopping in the tracks. Link was the first to lose interest as he continued speeding off towards Hyrule Castle; Yami Link continued to look up at it in curiosity, easily keeping up with Link while he did so. "YAMI! There is a barrier around Hyrule Castle, and I see somebody trying to break it down. We need to hurry! I think it is Dark Ryuu no Oni Link," Link yelled, getting Yami Link's attention.

"Right," Yami Link said as he sped up, "Shouldn't take too much longer at the rate we are going."

"Good, because I have a bad feeling about those clouds," Link said giving the sky another glance.

They reached the barrier within another few minutes; Yami Link drew his Katana and stabbed at Dark Ryuu no Oni Link as Link merged through the barrier. Link ran through the town and jumped up the walls of Hyrule Castle, and then into a window of the tallest tower. He ran towards the top, ever increasing in speed, his body becoming engulfed in a white light. He reached the top of the tower and saw the sages, and Terra standing there looking half dead on her feet. "TERRA!" Link yelled drawing the Sage's attention and slowly drawing Terra's attention.

And that is all for this chapter! I know, I know, one evil cliffhanger wasn't it? I didn't feel inspired this chapter, well you all know that after chapters seven through ten I was bound to do a bad chapter.

SaneOrder: I always knew you were perverted.

LunaticChaos: What?????? The whole thing about the Dragon-Girl? I think it would be obvious. Half-Dragons of all sorts are automatically better than anything else in my opinion. Of course I would like a female half-dragon better than normal ones.

SaneOrder: Sure....

LunaticChaos: {Takes out triple sized Megaton Hammer} WHAT WAS THAT!!!???

SaneOrder: Nothing, nothing....

LunaticChaos: Well now for my customary questions...

1) Did that little question session answer a few things I haven't yet?

2) Anything that you would like me to answer?

3) Alright on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best. How good was this chapter?

4) What was your favorite chapter so far?

5) Who is your favorite character?

Also folks, there is a forum I would like you all to visit, I've put the site in my profile so check it out. And that is all! Now press that little review button and give me one! Ciao for now!

Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	12. The Power of Meian Unleashed

Disclaimer: I not own Legend of Zelda. There happy now?

"L-Link?" Terra said as she turned around slowly.

"What...What is wrong with you?" Link asked as the golden aura around him intensified, surprised by how pale she was.

The dark aura around Terra only darkened as she fell to her knees, clutching the sides of her head as she began whimpering in pain. The sages were being pushed back from an unseen force coming from Terra, causing the barrier around Hyrule to fall. The sages all tried to fight against the force, but failing horribly. They turned to Link who was slowly gaining ground against the force, "Link! Good luck!" Zelda yelled to him as she and the other sages teleported away.

Elsewhere with Dark Ryuu no Oni Link and Yami Link, Dark Ryuu no Oni Link's sword was swinging wildly around him as Yami Link kept trying to get close enough to attack but failing due to the huge sword flying around Dark Ryuu no Oni Link. "Do you plan on actually attacking me anytime soon? Or do you plan on keeping this stupid game up?" Yami Link taunted.

"Why? Too scared to find a way through my shield?" Dark Ryuu no Oni Link taunted back.

Suddenly Yami Link began to glow with dark light as Dark Ryuu no Oni Link began slowing down. Yami Link saw an opening and he charged and jumped onto Dark Ryuu no Oni Link's weapon. Sliding down it towards Dark Ryuu no Oni Link's face, his katana drawn back ready to stab out as soon as he was close enough. "Goodbye foolish shadow," Yami Link said, grabbing the top of Dark Ryuu no Oni Link's face and rammed his katana through his face and coming out the other end.

The Ryuu no Oni Mask came off Dark Link's face as he slowly slid off the katana, transforming as it happened, the sword disappearing under Yami Link, though he did not fall but instead floated where he was. The Ryuu no Oni Mask slowly began to crumble as the dark light around Yami Link intensified and almost looked like black ooze. As soon as the mask finished crumbling the dark light around Yami Link was sucked into his body. Yami Link slowly floated down and stood up from where he was, a smirk on his face as he flexed his muscles. "Very interesting," Yami Link said as he looked towards the highest tower where Link was, 'Link, how is it going up there?'

Back up there with Link, he had managed to get within a foot of Terra, but the dark aura around her only intensified as he did so, making it so that he couldn't get any closer. After hearing Yami Link's voice through their bond he answered, 'Not good, its Terra, something is wrong with her.'

'I see, tell me, are you glowing with any sort of energy?'

'Yes, a golden one, why?'

'Because I believe I just absorbed the power of the Ryuu no Oni Mask, and I believe that golden aura you have must be a sign you are absorbing the powers of the Mast of Apotheosis,'

'Thanks Yami, that may help me up here,' Link answered as he began to manipulate the aura through force of will, slowing piercing through the darkness.

Terra began to scream in pain as he did so, the darkness becoming even greater than it was before, almost blowing Link away. Link continued to do what he could to get through the darkness, slowly reached out his hands towards her as the light pushed it's way through the darkness. "Come on Terra, fight whatever it is that is doing this to you, I can't do this by myself," Link whispered to her, trying to reach her through the darkness.

"L...Link...Help me," Terra cried as she began shaking in pain.

"I'm here Terra," Link said as the darkness thinned as the light reached and encompassed her, followed by Link's hands as he picked her up and embraced her, "I will always be here for you."

The darkness quickly dispersed after that, the dark clouds in the sky disappearing. The golden light around Link only became stronger as this happened, "It is alright now, I'm back and you are safe now," Link whispered to her as she slowly opened her eyes, color returning to her face.

She looked up into Link's eyes, seeing the concern and something else in them. Terra fell limp and starting crying in his arms, relieved that he was with her. "I was so scared...you were in trouble...I didn't know what to do...Then I heard a voice inside of me...It told me to call upon the power of destruction...The power of the World Dragon," Terra told Link, tears flooding out of her eyes.

"You were scared?" Link asked, almost like he didn't believe her, "I was so scared that you were going to die. And then I found you up here, looking like you were on death's door, darkness swallowing you up. Don't ever do that again."

Several floors down, Yami Link was blocking the entrance to the upper levels of it, specifically against the sages who were trying to go up there. "Come on! We want to see if they are okay!" Saria yelled at him.

"No, you nosy sages can wait until they come down," Yami Link answered as Impa reappeared behind the others.

"No good, he is blocking teleportation somehow," Impa, reported to Zelda and Nabooru, both extremely annoyed by that fact.

Zelda marched towards Yami Link and glared straight into his eyes, his now emerald green eyes, "Now you listen here! I'm the ruler of this land and I won't stand for not being allowed to go where I want!" Zelda yelled at him.

"No dice, the royalty card won't work on me," Yami Link informed her with a coy smile.

"What about this?" Darunia roared as he punched Yami Link in the stomach, but instead of falling over at the force of it, Yami Link just stood there, not even flinching at it, still smiling, "What the...?"

"Nice try," Yami Link mocked as he lightly pushed Darunia back, "They will come done when they are ready to see us."

"Come on! What could they be doing up there?" Saria whined.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going up there!" Ruto yelled as she tried pushing her way past Yami Link, obviously thinking about something the others weren't.

"No, and get your mind out of the gutter," Yami Link said as he drew his katana and barred her way with it.

"My Linky-poo will not...!" Ruto began yelling as Yami Link glared at her.

"You are forgetting Temporal Mechanics Zora. You gave him your sapphire in another timeline; you still had it in this one. He took it by force in this timeline as the Ryuu no Oni, so he is under no obligation to marry you in this timeline," Yami Link reasoned out, and then when she tried to speak he added, "And he doesn't even like you. I should know, considering I was in his mind. Quite frankly I think he is afraid of you."

"Well that was a bit harsh," Impa commented, giving up trying to get past him while Ruto backed off mumbling something under her breath.

"So?" Yami Link asked as he resheathed his sword.

"How did he get up here so quickly anyway?" Nabooru asked Impa.

"Good question," Impa said as she began to study Yami Link, "Where did that talking cat and the glowing girl go?"

"Haven't a clue, they are somewhere around here," Nabooru answered.

Up a couple of floors, Dark Oreku and Ara were creeping up the stairs, slowly and very quietly. Dark Oreku snapped a twig that had made it's way into the tower and he stopped in his tracks. Looking around he sighed in relief and continued following Ara who had gotten ahead of him. They eventually made their way to the top of the tower and were nearly blinded by the golden light that Link was putting off. "I can't see anything," Ara whispered trying to see past the light.

"I can barely see as it is," Dark Oreku whined as he began to walk down the stairs disappointed at the results of all that sneaking around, Ara deciding to follow him after a few more attempts at trying to find out what was going on. As they left the light began to subside as two forms came out of it, one was Link, his tunic and cap having changed colors from a sylvan green to gold, and his pants having become black. The other was Terra, her clothing had changed as well, she was wearing a white tunic and black pants. "Thank you," Terra said to him, "I was lost in the darkness, the darkness of my own blood. You showed me the light and helped me banish the darkness."

"I told you once that I would protect you," Link responded with a smile, "And I always will."

Terra was slightly saddened by that statement but said nothing of it as she and Link descended the stairs. They quickly made their way down to where Yami Link was holding off the sages, "As I said, they would come down when there were ready," Yami Link said, as he looked back, "About time, they were beginning to get on my nerves."

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting," Link said with a broad smile, "Now it is time to end this siege."

"When did you two change clothes!?" Ruto yelled practically running over Yami Link to glare Link in the eyes, "What were you doing up there!?"

'Mind in the gutter,' Yami Link transmitted with a smirk, leaning against the right wall of the hallway, causing Link to chuckle.

"Not what you're thinking," Link said still chuckling while slightly insulted, "Honestly now, do you think I'm that kind of person?"

"Ruto, he has you there, Link is far too pure and mature for that kind of thing," Impa added in, Ruto stepping aside to pout.

"So how did your clothes change?" Saria asked, bringing up the question on all of their minds.

"I'm not quite sure," Link said thoughtfully.

"I believe the same thing happened to him that happened to me. When I killed Dark Ryuu no Oni Link, I pierced both him and the mask, the mask crumbled and I absorbed its power. I believe Link has absorbed the power of the Mask of Apotheosis. And thus has become the Holy Knight again, or he has unlocked it for himself," Yami Link tried to explain, confusing everybody else except Link, Zelda, and Impa, "Let me try this again. I am now the Ryuu no Oni and Link is the Holy Knight."

"Shall we go test out our powers now?" Link asked as Yami Link grinned with excitement.

"Yes, I want to see what I can do," Yami Link chirped out as a small bolt of dark light sparked around his right hand.

Both he and Link then continued down the stairs, followed by the sages and Terra. They walked out of the castle and through the town, walking across the drawbridge and looked up at the two dragons still clashing with one another. "Now where were we last time?" Link asked looking up at the dark dragon.

"I believe we were just about to do this," Yami Link said as he drew his katana and held it up into the air.

"First time the powers of light and darkness combined we were sent to another dimension, and that was when the powers of the Dark Adamantite Dragon and the Adamantite Dragon combined. Now let us see what happens when we combine our powers," Link said as he drew the Master Sword and held it up into the air.

They slowly moved their blades so that they would cross each other between them. When they did both blades began to pulsate with power. Link began glowing with a golden light as Yami Link began to glow with a dark light. They slowly lowered the swords until the point in the middle of the crossed blades was pointed at the Dark Adamantite Dragon. The light around both of them moved towards that point and began swirling around one another forming a vortex of golden and dark light. "Hikari!" Link yelled out as the golden light intensified.

"And Yami!" Yami Link yelled after that as the dark light intensified.

"Form Meian!" They both yelled as the vortex of light shot out from their blades in a ball of swirling gold and black light.

It was bending light and darkness as it shot towards the dark dragon, only gaining strength as it traveled. It struck the dark dragon in the middle of the back, right between the wings. The dark dragon roared in pain as the orb dug into its skin, growing ever larger as it began to take the form of the dragon. Zorshnal quickly let go of the dark copy and moved out of the way, the black and golden light devouring the dragon as he watched in awe. "So that is the power of Meian," Zorshnal whispered to himself.

Within minutes the dark dragon had been completely devoured by the black and gold light and the lights had disappeared with nothing else to feed off of. Zorshnal flew towards the gates of Hyrule Castle Town and began transforming into his human form, falling like a rock as he did so. He landed as he finished his transformation, landing with a loud boom, picking up a cloud of dust and leaving a large crater from where he landed. He walked towards both Links, the sages, and Terra, a broad smile on his face. "Well done, well done," Zorshnal said standing before them, "The power of light and darkness, something forever denied to the Adamantite Dragons. I never thought I would see it."

"Zorshnal, I thank you for buying us time to get what we needed to defeat it," Link said bowing slightly to him.

"The Legendary Holy Knight, the Ryuu no Enzeru in the language of dragons, the wielder of the Hikari Blade, and the bearer of the Eye of Destiny," Zorshnal said looking at Link and then turning to Yami Link he added, "The Demon Knight, the Ryuu no Oni in the language of the dragons, the wielder of the Yami Blade, and the bearer of the Eye of Fate. Your combined powers have defeated the dark dragon, a dragon more powerful than the gods. A dragon equal to myself, the eldest Adamantite Dragon. I could pick no better guardians for my daughter."

That surprised everybody but Link himself, each of them speechless. Terra eventually stumbled forth and managed to say through shock, "You, you are my father?"

"I am, I beg your forgiveness for your hard life alone, I lost you while I was taking you to my home. I was attacked by seven blood dragons on another plane. When our breath weapons met a dimensional breach formed and sucked you into it. I fought them off and searched for seven years, for some sign of you. But I couldn't find you, I had feared the worse, but then I sensed it, ten years after I had to stop looking. You had summoned the World Dragon; I knew only one like you could do it. I came bursting through the planar barriers to find you, to stop the World Dragon. But I was too slow and it had already tested you, bringing you to the brink of death," Zorshnal said, his head lowered in shame, watching Terra for some sign of forgiveness or anger.

"Why did you give up?" Terra asked, her voice strained, staring straight at him.

"I didn't, a Planar War occurred, and is still going on. I always hoped you were still alive, but I couldn't look for you with the war going on. I understand if you hate me, I wouldn't forgive me either," Zorshnal answered as Terra walked towards him, and stood right in front of him, looking into his eyes.

Without saying anything Terra embraced Zorshnal, and began to cry. This lasted several moments before a loud shrill voice cut through the air, "Isn't that sweet? Blah it is making me sick."

"Good job Navi, we may promote you if you continue with your good work," another voice said, this one deep and rumbly.

"My, my if it isn't the great Zorshnal," a melodic airy voice practically sang.

"I wish I had knew this prior to the start of the war, he has a daughter," another voice, this one deep and malevolent.

"I'm more interested in Meian. It would appear that it has awakened at long last," a fifth voice sang, this one deep and melodic.

"Not here, not them," Zorshnal said as he stood in front of Terra glaring up towards the sky as a dark portal opened up.

"Yes us Zorshnal Kor Erias, Adamantite Dragon High Elder," the melodic airy voice said as a strong wind picked up, a strange woman with tanned skin, brown hair, and red eyes appeared in the blink of an eye mere yards away from them.

"Tenma," Zorshnal growled seeing the woman before him.

"It has been a long time Zorshnal," the deep and malevolent voice said as a man with blood red skin, black hair, and black eyes fell out of the portal and landed in a fashion similar to the way Zorshnal did.

"Jornay," Zorshnal said his eyes focusing on the man now.

"Are you forgetting me?" the shrill voice cackled, as another woman appeared this one with golden brown skin and hair, her eyes black as opals.

"Tori," Zorshnal said, still focusing on the one he called Jornay.

"She is not the last one," the deep and rumbly voice said as a man with stony skin and grey eyes fell like a meteor towards the ground and landed with far greater of an impact than either of the others.

"Yama," Jornay said as the portal began to crackle with energy.

"And I," the last voice said as an angelic figure flew out of the portal and slowly descended towards the ground.

"Sensui," Jornay said as the figure descended, his voice full of hatred and disgust.

The figure as it slowly came closer was revealed to be a male, he was about seven feet tall, and his face soft and smooth without a single flaw. He was clothed in a white tight robe, white boots barely visible under the robe, and he had white gloves on his hands. His hair was long and snow white, his skin a slightly lighter shade of white with specks of gold in it, and his sparkling eyes were a rainbow of colors. His well-toned muscles could be seen from under his robe. His left wing was a fine and soft silvery color, and his right wing was a deep and shimmering golden color. "So you remember me Zorshnal, I'm honored," the man said, not even taking note of Zorshnal's tone, "And the Ryuu no Meian, the Dragons of Light and Darkness. What a treat this is to meet you both."

Both Links walked forward towards the five people, Link glaring at them while Yami Link's eyes full of curiosity as he looked into Sensui's eyes. "Mere children," the man Zorshnal called Yama commented looking at them.

"But they have the power of Meian," the woman Zorshnal called Tenma pointed out.

"They have the eyes of warriors, they are not mere children," the man Zorshnal called Jornay added staring straight into their eyes.

"Navi says they cannot be trusted, they will attack us when our guard is down," the woman Zorshnal called Tori laughed as Navi fluttered near her right ear.

"Allow me to apologize for my companions rudeness," Sensui apologized with a deep bow to both Links individually, "At times they are caught up in their own egos."

"A man can be defined by the company he keeps, tell me is that an accurate assessment?" Link asked with an unexpected among of wisdom, still glaring at Sensui.

"I suppose, they are ambitious people, strong, determined, courageous, intelligent," Sensui answered with a bemused smile, "Those are qualities that define me and them."

'I like this one,' Yami Link said to Link, still carefully studying Sensui, 'and He has some class unlike his companions.'

'Are you saying that he is like you,' Link answered, a venomous tone in his voice.

'I suppose,' Yami Link admitted, ignoring Link's tone, as he stepped forward and asked, "What is evil?"

"The ability to kill without remorse," Sensui answered, his still smiling.

"Are you evil?" Yami Link asked.

"Yes, are not all warriors? By the true definition at least. You cannot be a warrior unless you are willing to kill, and not feel guilty about it. Heroes, villains, the common solder are all evil, all have that in common. You are evil are you not?" Sensui asked.

"You've already answered your own question, what is your goal?" Yami Link asked casually, doing what he could to mask the importance of the question.

"That is the important question isn't it?" Sensui asked rhetorically as he turned his back to them and looked up into the sky as the clouds began to twist and change into images of different kinds of barriers braking, "My goal is to open the barriers between the planes, to allow complete freedom to move as one wishes."

"Damn it Sensui!" Zorshnal roared in anger drawing everbodies attention, "You know as well as I do that would lead to utter chaos, Blood dragons would tear this and the other worlds asunder. Demons would steal the souls and devour the flesh of mortals. Avens would capture mortals and use them as slaves. Roshan would come to the mortal worlds and suck them dry of all of their natural resources!"

"But is that not the job of the Adamantite Dragons? To pursue those who would do so, surely you are not proposing that they all would do what you accuse them off?" Sensui asked, slowly backing Zorshnal into a corner.

"We Adamantite Dragons cannot deal with the flood of problems that would form from the barriers being taken down. And you know that as well as I do," Zorshnal accused, with a low growl directed at Sensui.

"So you would rather things go on as they are? You Adamantite Dragons are among the few privileged that can slip through the barriers between the planes without penalty. Blood Dragons are weakened to almost the point of death when they do so, and you Adamantite Dragons swoop in and kill them in response to it. Instead of capturing them and returning them to their own plane," Sensui stated, his smile not once leaving his face.

'This guy is a genius,' Yami Link transmitted to Link with an impressed look on his face.

'What? You actually think this guy is right and respect this...this...' Link transmitted back, slightly shocked at that.

'Hardly, he couldn't be more wrong if he tried. Though he has honorable, noble intentions and goals, it will only end in tragedy. He is working with the others because they all truly have one thing in common, a desire for freedom. The "good" races don't agree with his desire for it, they would rather keep things as they are, despite how much it should appeal to them,' Yami Link explained with a smirk on his face, apparently satisfied with whatever assessment he made of Sensui, 'In his own way, he is very much like you.'

"Zorshnal, this is the reason for the planar war?" Link asked, his attitude towards Sensui slightly improved.

"Yes," Zorshnal admitted his eyes drawn into a deep glare towards Sensui.

"Now tell me something Sensui, why would you bother talking to us about this?" Link asked, a smirk mirroring Yami Link's crossing his lips.

"Because for the past ten years it has been at a stalemate, the power of Meian would settle it either way," Sensui answered, not even trying to hide his intention of getting them to join him.

"Why so honest with your intention of having us join you? You know that your companions alone weaken your argument," Yami Link pointed out while asking his question.

"They are the only ones willing to fight for true freedom, true equality. If I lied to you about what I wanted, would I ever have the chance of getting you on our side?" Sensui responded pleasantly.

'He is a genius,' Link admitted to Yami Link and then said, "For now, we have our own problems to deal with, our own people to protect. We will consider your proposal however and we will meet when we have decided."

Zorshnal, to say the least, was appalled by Link's willingness to even consider Sensui's opinion, left speechless of what to say. "I agree, I will not take sides in a conflict I have no idea what it is really about, until I have protected what I care about either," Yami Link agreed, shocking Zorshnal even more than he already was.

"Your conflict with the fairy?" Sensui asked motioning for Navi to come closer, Navi flew over to him immediately as he did so, "What has she done to you?"

"I was willing to go on with my life, totally ignore my own past. But she wasn't she sent a dragon to attack me, then hundreds of gigantic tree parasites, then a former ally who she brainwashed, followed by an army of dragons and a Blood Dragon, then an army of shadow warriors, and finally she sent a dark Adamantite Dragon to attack us," Link said, making sure to keep his voice as free from anger as possible.

"What did you do to her?" Sensui asked, a small hint of surprise in his voice.

"I had been cursed by a monster I had killed, which made me turn evil...No not evil, villainous. I banished her from my presence during that time," Link answered, great remorse in his voice.

"How long did it take for you to return to normal?" Sensui asked, his voice still pleasant and now understanding.

"Long enough for me to conquer this kingdom, and then begin to conquer another," Link answered, a small tear forming in his eye.

"I see, but why do the leaders of this kingdom welcome you now in open arms?" Sensui asked, his allies becoming restless.

"It was Link's devotion to Terra," Zelda answered for him.

"Even in the midst of his madness, where he reached the deepest pits of depravity, hatred, and cruelty. He cared for her, and no one else," Darunia added.

"He would do anything to protect her," Saria said, "Even risk his own life."

"He forsaked the evilness in his heart, and the power it brought. So that he could gain the power to protect her," Impa added in as well.

"Terra's devotion to him, she risked the mountains of Hyrule to find him when he was hurt. She summoned the power of a god to protect him," Ruto said with an impressed look towards her.

"He risked it all, he followed his own heart, he sought redemption for his actions, he once again took the Blade of Evil's Bane, the sheer fact he still feels guilty over what happened proves he is worthy of trust once again," Nabooru added in as well.

"Young lady, why did you follow him when he was still a villain?" Sensui asked looking straight into Terra's Eyes as she slowly stepped out from behind Zorshnal.

"Even though he said he was evil, that he was villainous, he was the first one who ever showed me any kindness, that ever treated me like a real person, he protected me, and he has done so ever since we first met," Terra answered looking at Sensui, but not quite able to meet his eyes.

"Navi, why do you hold such a grudge against him? He is obviously a good person, he did far worse things to the people of this land and he has atoned for those acts, why do you still hold a grudge against him?" Sensui asked looking at Navi.

Navi didn't answer him and instead teleported away in a flash of darkness. "I see," Sensui said, a hint of sadness and regret in his voice, as a portal opened behind him, "Very well, I made a poor choice of allies when I accepted her into my fold. But I cannot harm her; I won't go back on my word of nonaggression with her or the others. Take all the time you need Ryuu no Meian, my offer will still stand when you are ready to consider it. I cannot help you with her defeat, but I can tell you that she is not on this plane. In order to finish this you must find a way between the planes. Until we meet again Ryuu no Meian."

With that said they all walked through the portal and it closed behind them. The Links stood there for a few second, Link pondering what to do next and Yami Link pondering the ramifications of this turn of events. Link turned to Zorshnal and said, "He isn't evil, in the false sense of the word. Nothing about him tells me he is not a good person. You knew he was like this, that is why you tried so hard to make us believe there was something unredeemable about him. Why?"

"Because he has led countless people like you down the same path by just speaking with them," Zorshnal answered coming forward to meet them, not a hint of regret that he tried to manipulate them.

Both Links walked past him, Yami Link continued on into the Castle and Link stopped in front of Terra. "Are you alright?" Link asked noticing that she was trembling.

"Yes, I just wasn't ready for someone like him," Terra said as she slowly stopped her shaking, "I know he is wrong, but the way he spoke, it made me want to believe him."

"Whatever I decide in the end will you still be by my side?" Link asked as Terra looked up into his face.

"Of course I will," Terra answered him, seeing only compassion in his face.

Link only smiled at that and then turned to the Sages and said, "Can you please watch over Terra for me? I have to learn how to control my power if I have any chance to end this once and for all."

"Of course we can," Zelda reassured him, "But can you really trust this Sensui to leave you be until you finish this war?"

"He will keep his word, I'm certain of that," Link stated confidently as he looked back to Terra, "All you have to do is call for me and I'll come for you."

"Alright, good luck," Terra said as Link quickly ran off after Yami Link.

And that is all for chapter 12! Damn this chapter was sappy...Must stop watching sappy anime...No! I can't! They always have good villains....DAMN IT ALL! To watch sappy anime and write sappy stuff, or to deny myself the privilege of watching such awesome villains. Damn it...Good villains are so hard to come by.

Yami Link: Why must I be stuck with him? And why am I the only one here today?

LunaticChaos: Because I'm too lazy to write lines for anybody else.

Yami Link: Lazy son of a...{Notices triple sized Megaton Hammer in my right hand} What are you going to do with that? I have my badass shield, you can't touch me with that....{I take out another triple sized Megaton Hammer} Okay...Maybe you can touch me with two of them...Wait a second...When did you get two of them?

LunaticChaos: I've always had two, why show my hand prior to the final bet after all. Now folks I have some questions for yah...

What did you think of the many plot twists during this chapter?

Was this chapter too sappy? Was it too sappy coming from me?

On a scale of 1-10, how good was this chapter?

What did you think of Sensui? Cool, stupid, interesting, good personality?

What is your favorite character?

What is your favorite villain?

What is your favorite hero?

What do you think of Link and Yami Link absorbing the powers of the Ryuu no Oni and the Ryuu no Enzeru/Holy Knight?

What insane plot twist will I come up with next?

And that is all for now! Now then press that little review button and give me one! Ciao for now!

Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	13. Training and New Twists

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, now go away stubborn Nintendo Lawyers. I'm not going to forget to put the disclaimer so just go away.

Link ran through Hyrule Market Town and into the grand courtyard around Hyrule Castle, to find Yami Link standing in the middle of it, eyes closed and arms crossed. Shockwaves shooting out from him in straight-lines at predictable intervals. "Yami!" Link yelled as he drew near, getting his dark side's attention.

"Same idea as me I see," Yami Link commented with a small smirk, "I suppose you want to practice the power of Meian?"

"Yes, there must be countless ways to use it, we need to find out how to control at least some of it's power," Link reasoned as Yami Link drew his weapon.

"Very well, we already have figured out that massive blast of power. How about trying something a little more esoteric?" Yami Link proposed as he turned to look at a nearby boulder, his muscles tensed for a moment as a ray of dark light shot out from under him across the ground towards it, cracking the boulder in half, "You try to do that. Then we will see what we can do when we combine our attacks."

"Great, once again you prove to be more adept at controlling your powers. It isn't fair," Link pouted as he began to train with Yami Link.

After several hours, and hundreds of tries, Link finally managed to perform that simple action. "Took you long enough," Yami Link said, yawning from boredom as he got up from a sitting position he had been in for hours, "Ready to try combining them now?"

"Why not?" Link said as a golden light shot out across the ground towards a point between them as a dark light shot out from Yami Link towards that same spot.

When the two lights met, the ground exploded in a flurry of raw energy. "I must admit that was pretty impressive," Yami Link commented raising an eyebrow, "Now for a new trick."

Yami Link drew his sword and then quickly swung it in an arc, a crescent of dark light shot out as his blade reached the summit of its arc. Link watched Yami Link do this several times carefully before drawing the Master Sword and attempting it himself, succeeding on the first try this time as a golden crescent of light shot out of his sword. Link smirked as he looked at Yami Link who was smirking back; they both swung their blades in an arc aiming the summit of it at a diagonal point between them. The two light crescents met at that point, and they formed into a swirling vortex of dark and golden light. It began to merge into a dark golden light as strong winds began to pick up and pull them and anything else not bolted down towards it. "Okay..." Yami Link said as he and Link jammed their swords into the ground and kneeling down clutching the handles till their knuckles turned white, "Lets not do that again. Any ideas on how to stop it?"

"How about we try to draw the power away from it?" Link suggested as his eyes began to glow, the golden light within the vortex beginning to waver and separate from it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Yami Link asked himself as he began to try and mimic Link, failing miserably at it, "Oh now that isn't fair."

"Good to know that I can do some things better than you," Link said with a short chuckle as he managed to separate his golden light from Yami Link's dark light, canceling the vortex out as the dark light crescent shot out from where the vortex was and charred a nearby tree.

"Oh be quiet," Yami Link growled as he shot a dark light crescent towards Link.

Link brought up his sword and blocked the attack, though it sent him flying backwards several feet. "We need to learn how to form barriers," Link pointed out, annoyed that he couldn't stop the attack.

Yami Link held out his left hand and began to glow with a dark aura; slowly it slithered out from his hand and formed a circle in front of him. "Like this?" Yami Link chuckled triumphantly at a very pissed but observant Link.

"You cocky..." Link started to say before he composed himself, he held his right hand out in front of him and his golden aura immediately appeared around him, "Step one easily accomplished."

The golden aura shot out from Link and formed into a large circular shield in front of him, "Step two very easy, I win," Link said confidently looking at Yami Link, practically daring him to top it.

"Alright, I'll one up you," Yami Link said as his small shield slowly grew, no longer in contact with his dark aura, and began to encompass his body until it had formed a small dome around him, "I dare you to mimic this."

As Yami Link dared him Link had already separated his shield from his aura and it grew to a very large dome surrounding him, "Been there done that, try and attack me now, you are better at it after all," Link challenged as Yami Link let his shield down and charged Link, sword returned to it's sheath as Yami Link rested his right hand on it's handle and his left hand on the sheath.

When Yami Link was within two feet of Link's barrier he quickly drew his katana slashing at the barrier, but was very surprised to find that the blade bounced off of it. Yami Link jumped backwards and began slashing wildly as crescents of dark light shot out from his blade towards the barrier picking up dust as they went until the entire area was engulfed in a dust cloud. Yami Link stopped slashing and waited for the dust cloud to settle, when it did the golden barrier was still standing, but the ground all around it had been torn up, small slash marks marred the ground around the edge of the barrier, and the grass was extremely charred from whatever didn't hit the barrier. "Damn, you may be a bit slow with your attacks but you know how to defend," Yami Link praised Link as he held his katana in both his hands and began to charge dark light into it, "But lets see how well you do against this."

Over at Hyrule Castle, on the battlements overlooking the field, Zelda, Impa, Nabooru, Terra, and Ara were watching them train. The sheer speed that they learned to use their abilities surprised them all; Link's shield was what impressed them the most up to that point. "The differences between them are amazing, it is hard to believe they are truly the same person," Impa said in amazement as she watched Yami Link begin to charge the dark light into his sword.

"When you think about it they really aren't that different," Nabooru pointed out, confusing both Terra and Ara.

"Really? I don't see any similarities between them besides their faces," Ara challenged staring straight at Nabooru.

"There is that, but they are also both very determined, intelligent, powerful, courageous, loyal, devoted, wise, kind, compassionate, and stubborn as hell. The only real difference between them is that one values life while the other doesn't and one is serious and the other is carefree. But those differences make them seem completely different," Zelda answered for Nabooru turning to Ara, "They appeal to the best in people. No matter how evil, no matter how good everybody can relate to at least one of them."

"I don't understand though, how can Yami be that way?" Terra asked looking out at the scene, "He is supposed to be Link's dark side, but he is nothing like the way Link was when I first met him. I was frightened by the Ryuu no Oni, but Yami, at times I think he is more kind than Link is."

"Which doesn't make any sense, if he doesn't value life how can he be like that?" Ara asked extremely confused, "The guy is a living paradox."

"Out of the two, Yami seems to be the more intelligent one, either that or he has had way too much time to think about that sort of thing, so out of all of us, he is probably the only one who understands the paradox he makes of himself," Impa said as Yami Link raised his sword over his head, which had become like a black sun.

Back with the Links, Yami Link with his sword raised above his head was smirking confidently as Link did the same, as his barrier only seemed to intensify. "Ready for it?" Yami Link asked as the dark light was illuminating his face.

"As I'll ever be," Link answered as Yami Link slowly lowered his katana until it was pointed straight at Link.

Yami Link then brought his katana to the side and swung it quickly, the dark orb of light catapulted off of the weapon like a boulder down the side of a mountain. It quickly hit the barrier with a thunderous boom, energy bolts sparking out from the point of contact between the golden and black light. Neither gave any ground, Link's barrier standing strong against Yami Link's dark orb. "Well this is getting us nowhere," Yami Link commented as Link's barrier began to unfold around him and began to encompass the orb, "Damn it is there nothing you can't block with that damn barrier?"

"Apparently not," Link guessed as the orb was completely surrounded as he slowly began to make it smaller until it began squeezing the dark light orb, slowly letting the energy out in a non-volatile form, which annoyed Yami Link even more than he already was.

"Now that isn't fair," Yami Link complained crossing his arms and snorting a few times.

"Stop complaining, you are better with attacks than I am," Link pointed out.

"Fine, we need to finish this whole matter of Navi, to do so we need to break through the planar boundaries, any suggestions?"

"Neither of us have that power, but combined we may have it," Link stated as Yami Link began to pace about.

"Perhaps, it isn't the power of Meian that will open a portal. I think we may have the power to open portals between the planes. Do you remember when you slayed the Blood Dragon, you used the power from the Eye of Destiny to destroy it. I now have the Eye of Fate, so one of them may have the proper power. You still have the Triforce of Courage so you may be able to draw it from that as well," Yami Link said as he looked at his right hand where the Eye of Fate glowed darkly.

"You may be right," Link said as the Eye of Destiny glowed on his left hand as the Triforce of Courage glowed below it.

Link held his hand out and it became enveloped in a gold and white light. The light shot out and hit an invisible barrier as a strange portal began to form around the point of contact, but the light quickly disappeared along with the portal. Link fell to his knees, extremely exhausted from the attempt. "We need more power..." Yami Link said as Link managed to get back on his feet.

"Any ideas?"

"Yes, I have one, rest for now, I will be back when I am ready to try that again," Yami Link stated as he walked off towards town.

"What does he have planned?" Link asked himself watching Yami Link walk off.

An hour later, Yami Link returned to find Link lying on his back looking into the sky, a look of concentration on his face. "Taking a break I see, well are you ready to try again?" Yami Link asked, mock-scolding Link.

"What did you go out to do?" Link asked while he got up and dusted himself off.

"Getting the necessary power," he answered as he brought his right hand up as the Eye of Fate began to glow again, and under it the symbol of the Triforce glowed with the upper Triangle brighter than the others.

"How did you?" Link began to say as Yami Link smirked, "You didn't."

"No I didn't kill him, I know that would have ticked you off, I used my power of darkness to draw it out of him and into me, he was actually quite glad to be rid of it," Yami Link explained to a relieved Link, still smirking as he thought about it, "Now let's try this again."

This time, Yami Link who shot out a beam of darkness as it hit some unseen barrier until it made a hole in the planar boundary. The hole began to widen as the beam formed a ring around the edges of the hole, holding it open. "And that is how you do it, shall we go?" Yami Link asked with a hint of a taunt in his voice.

"Lets," Link said as he walked forward and stepped into the portal, and before going all the way in he added, "Show off."

"Maybe," Yami Link admitted as Link disappeared, and was closely followed by Yami Link.

Elsewhere, "WHAT!? How did they find a way through the planar barriers!" Navi screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched them through a pool of water, startling Malon who was behind her.

"Are they in this plane?" Malon asked, only earning a dark glare from the fairy villain.

"Yes they are, and now it is only a matter of time before they figure out how to find me," Navi snapped, as she began to fly back and forth, obviously thinking.

"How about we send an old friend of theirs to greet them?" Malon suggested as Navi stopped for a moment.

"Yes I think I shall, go and prepare Twinmold, power it up as well, and give it the proper shielding, we are not going to make this easy on them," Navi said triumphantly as Malon ran out of the room.

"You know that won't stop them," a melodic voice said as a gold and black portal opened up near her.

"Sensui, I thought you were done with me," Navi snarled at the angelic being as he stepped through.

"I am here to advise you, don't continue this war against them, you have no idea what the power of Meian can truly do," he said to her, leaning against the edge of the portal, "I shouldn't even be able to come to such a low plane of existence, but I can with my innate power of light mixed with my learned power of darkness."

"I don't care what you have to say!" Navi roared at him, "Link will pay for what he did to me!"

"As you wish Navi, I await your inevitable defeat," Sensui sighed as he walked back through the portal, closing it behind him.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" Navi yelled in outrage, "No one talks to me like that! Once I finish with those two I am going after him!"

"I cannot allow that fairy," a cold disembodied voice said as Navi flitted around trying to find the source of it.

"Who and what are you!?" Navi screamed, already frustrated from dealing with Sensui.

"I will not answer your question little fairy, I do not answer to the weak, the pathetic, and the ignorant. But I will say this; I am the puppeteer of everything that has happened the past fifty years. Even the appearance and actions of LunaticChaos in this dimension. I will not allow you to even attempt to undo everything I have done," the voice stated as Navi slowly began to be fall to the ground, bolts of energy shooting through her, "But I do still need you, or to be precise I need your body for a while longer."

"You...you are the reason...You basta..." Navi began to say as she fell to the floor as the bolts of energy continued to shoot through her.

And that is all for this chapter! Not my best chapter. But bad chapters are needed every now and then. Especially when they lead to better chapters.

LunaticChaos: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MANIPULATED ME!?

Voice: I did, simple as that.

LunaticChaos: I don't believe it, I am the Author, you can't manipulate me.

Voice: Wanna bet? I bet I can make you say a word with X in it before this fic ends.

LunaticChaos: You're on, you punk wannabe.

Voice: We'll begin next chapter then.

No questions this chapter, just list anything you liked and didn't like about this chapter, or the fic in general. Now push that review button and give me one. Ciao for now!


	14. New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Mystery Villain: WHAT!? Now I'm a mystery villain? Come on that sounds like mystery meat.

LunaticChaos: Yah? So? What's your point?

Mystery Meat Villain: (Looking at the change in his name) I hate you.

LunaticChaos: I know you do, not onto the fic!

"So this is another plane of existence?" Link asked looking around at a strange, warped version of Hyrule.

"I guess so," Yami Link responded with obvious confusement, and then staring at an upside down cucco laying eggs that rocket up into the sky, "Do I want to ask?"

"It would probably be best if you didn't," Link stated with a look of disbelief on his face, "I just hope that....Oh in the name of the Goddesses!"

Link pointed at the river coming out of Zora's Domain, which was currently a flowing river of feathers, then it changed to a flowing river of bombchus, and then it changed to a flowing river of sand. "I have to say it, what the hell?" Yami Link stated more than asked.

"That isn't the worst of it," Link said as he turned around to see that Lon Lon Ranch was a gigantic mountain that oozed some sort of goopy, dark, clear substance.

"And I thought Darule was scary and weird, this is just ludicrous," Yami Link said looking around wide-eyed at all the weird things he was seeing around him.

"Ya'll must not be from around here, planar travelers are ye?" a female voice asked them in a country accent from behind them.

"Yes we are..." Yami Link said as he turned around and stared at the owner of the voice.

"Stop that, it's rude," Link said after seeing whom it was as well, "Excuse my companion, he is just really confused at the moment."

"No problem ya'll," the female voice said.

Yami Link sent a message to Link through their link stating, 'She looks like Ganondorf, please tell me I'm imagining it.'

The person the voice belonged to did look like Ganondorf, she had short fiery red hair, very darkly tanned skin, red eyes, and a muscular build. Not to mention the fact she was wearing leather body armor, the difference though was that is was neon pink and yellow instead of dark brown and black. "Could you tell us if you know if a Navi resides anywhere near here?" Link asked politely with a respectful bow.

'Kiss up,' Yami Link commented to him as he gave her a small bow, "I apologize for my earlier actions, I was just surprised, there was a being from our home plane that looks like a male version of you."

"Ahhh, how interesting, and yay!" she commented bouncing up and down for a bit, "I was right, you are planar travelers. Well to answer your question, there is a Navi living in Karnia City to the south, pretty nice place too, lives in one of those old gothic mansions. She always seems too have some sort of monster walking out of it too, not like your everyday ones either, they seem quite vicious and mean."

'Oh for the love of Din, please tell me we don't have opposites here as well,' Yami Link prayed cynically through the link.

"Thank you for your time," Link said with a deep bow as Yami Link mirrored him.

"No problem ya'll, I'll be seeing you," she said as she walked off towards where Hyrule Castle would usually be, which happened to be a giant lake that changes just as much as the river.

"Please let us get this over with," Yami Link whined, obviously not happy about this whole thing, "I really do not want to meet my mirror image here."

"Are you sure?" Link asked almost too sweetly, earning a demonic glare from Yami Link.

A loud rumbling sound began to come from the ground as Yami Link smirked as he suddenly began to look happier, "BANZAI!" Yami Link yelled as he ran forward, drew his katana, and rammed it into the ground sending a blast of dark energy into it.

Two gigantic snake-like things shot out from the ground screaming in pain several seconds later as Link sighed and drew his sword as well. Elsewhere, just as the fight was getting interesting, a cloaked figure stood atop the mountain in the middle of the field and was watching it closely. The figure removed its left hand from its cloak revealing that it was enveloped in a huge cannon like object. It aimed the barrel end of it towards where the fight was and a huge blast of black energy bellowed out of it and careened towards them. "Disturbance silenced," it muttered as it stood up and began to walk away.

"Who the hell are you?" Yami Link asked, clearly annoyed at this being's intrusion, and not willing to put up with anything else.

"Now why would you attack us?" Link asked appearing behind it, annoyed but more patient than Yami Link.

"How did you survive my Gigan Cannon's blast?" it asked, confused beyond all reason as its gaze darted between the two.

"That was nothing," Yami Link stated coldly, and then added with a smirk, "Children hit harder than that."

"Take it point blank then!" it yelled as it aimed the cannon at Yami Link and fired.

Yami Link seemed to have been hit by the blast, "Now lets see who you are," he said reappearing behind it and yanked the cloak off of the being. Revealing it to be a dark haired woman with tanned skin and fiery red eyes, but in every other way she looked like Malon. She was wearing leather brown pants, a green leather shirt, brown leather boots, on her left hand was a metal gauntlet, and her hair was tied back with a black ribbon.

"Well I wouldn't have seen that coming," Yami Link stated as Link blinked a few times at this new bit of information.

"So I'm a woman, you have a problem with it?!" she snarled as she aimed the Gigan Cannon and fired at both of them.

Yami Link disappeared again as Link just raised his hand forming a barrier of light around himself, redirecting all of the energy to flow around it. Yami Link reappeared to her right, sitting atop a ledge about ten feet above her, obviously becoming amused about something. Her jaw dropped when she saw Link standing there with his barrier around him after her blast subsided, "Will you stop that? It is really starting to be annoying," Link said as he let the barrier down, a small smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you two?" she asked, starting to back away.

"The Ryuu no Oni, the Demonic Dragon," Yami Link stated as he pointed at himself, "Or you can just call me Yami."

"Ryuu no Enzeru, the Angelic Dragon, or you can just call me Link, we are the Ryuu no Meian, the Dragons of Light and Dark," Link stated getting an annoyed look from Yami Link.

"I wanted to say that," Yami Link grumbled as he looked back down to the Malon look-alike, "You are?"

"None of your business," she stated as she aimed the cannon at Yami Link again, and charged up to fire.

Yami Link disappeared again and then reappeared right in front of her, he grabbed onto the cannon and forced the barrel to point upwards as the energy was released, "Will you stop that before I have to hurt you?" Yami Link asked, almost as if he didn't really care if she did or not.

"And he will too, the only reason he hasn't is because he knows I'll give him hell for it," Link said as he sat down on a large rock and looked back at the two adding, "Now do be more agreeable, who are you and why are you attacking us?"

She glared at Link, and then glared straight into Yami Link's eyes, "Fine, I am Rayna, I was attacking you because if I didn't my little brother would be killed thanks to that clone bitch," she spat out, surprising Link and earning a smirk from Yami Link.

"Would the clone bitch be named Malon?" Yami Link asked, extremely amused about the whole situation.

"Yes, you know her?"

"She and the one she serves are the reason we are here, we are going to stop them," Link stated as he walked over to them, "Well then Yami, what should we do now?"

"I just know your heart is aching to go help her brother, do so, I'll not have you whining about it. I will go and take them on by myself, it isn't like they will be that difficult," Yami Link answered as he let go of the Gigan Cannon and disappeared.

"No arguments here," Link said to himself, and then turned to Rayna and said, "We should get going, he'll find them quickly and we need to find your brother before they realize he's there."

"But they have monsters guarding the place, we can't get in without them realizing what's going on!" she yelled at him, slowly becoming frantic.

"I have a trick or two up my sleeves, they won't realize what hit them," Link assured her as he motioned for her to lead the way.

Miles away Yami Link reappeared atop a tall building in the middle of a medieval town nestled in a forest, under a thick canopy of branches and leaves. He looked down at a brilliant ashen wood and marble gothic manor that was across a dirt street from the building he was standing on and he sat on the edge of it with his legs dangling over the side. After a while he changed position to where he was laying on his side on the edge of the building, propping his head up with his hand, waiting for something to happen. After waiting a while longer he sighed and grumbled to himself, "I hate the careful path.... Hmmm, maybe I should try something a little more aggressive."

A small explosion appeared in the middle of the lawn in front of the manor, Yami Link having made it to try and get some attention from the manor. Failing completely in that endeavor, which earned a huge growl from Yami Link because he was being ignored. Yami Link jumped down from the top of the building and landed on the ground with a soft thud as dust picked up around him and slowly settled again. He walked towards the manor and unsheathed his sword. "I know you are in there! And I do not appreciate being ignored!" he roared as he slashed with his sword, sending a wave of darkness towards the manor doors.

The doors were blown inward as he continued to walk towards the entrance and looked inside. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Ryuu no Oni," Malon taunted from atop a grand staircase that was in the middle of the large entry room.

"So we meet at last," Yami Link said as he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

As soon as he reappeared he found that a fist had been planted in his stomach, it of course belonging to Malon who was smirking confidently. "I'm not like Dark Link," she said, chuckling as she grabbed his tunic and threw him back down to the floor, "I'm far stronger."

"Not bad," Yami Link said as he got up and brushed himself off, "Though I'm afraid I can't let you get away with that."

"What can you do to stop me? I'm faster than you, and I'm stronger," Malon stated, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at him with the eyes of a predator.

"You only think you are," Yami Link stated, as he returned the look, licking his lips in anticipation, "Time to take this to the next level."

Everything else seemed to slow down around them as Malon practically flew down the stairs, a large bardiche appearing in her hands as she prepared to swing it at Yami Link who had yet to move. Yami Link suddenly decided to move out of the way, flipping over the blade of the bardiche as Malon swung it at him. He then stabbed forward with his katana; Malon swung her boot up to block the blow, catching the tip of the katana in the arch of her boot. She pivoted around knocking the katana to the side as she swung her bardiche again towards him. Yami Link blocked it by erecting a small dark shield at where it would hit, smirking as he slashed at her exposed left side. She managed to move far enough away to where it only managed to make a clean slice in her clothing on that side. "Shall we take this up another level?" Yami Link asked, still smirking, as he suddenly disappeared again.

"What!" Malon yelled looking around her trying to find him, "Damn it, that's too fast, or did he run away?"

"Of course I didn't run away my dear. I'm still in here with you," Yami Link taunted, his voice seeming to come from everywhere at once, as several cuts in her clothing made themselves known.

Yami Link reappeared on top of the railing for the staircase with a broad smirk on his face. "The mark of a true master swordsman is when they only slice the clothing or armor of their foe, leaving their skin uncut," Yami Link stated as a symbol of the Triforce appeared over her chest, cut from her clothing.

"Damn showoff," Malon snarled as she suddenly got a cocky smile on her face, looking behind him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Yami Link complained as he jumped forwards while turning around to see what was behind him, "Hey wait a second!"

Malon threw her bardiche straight at him while he was still in the air, hoping to catch him off guard from her bluff. Yami Link barely manage to turn around quick enough to block the blade of the weapon with his own, but it still sent him flying off into a wall, falling to the ground a second after he hit. He pushed himself up and began to brush himself off, like he wasn't even hurt. But as soon as he started walking towards her, he started to limp, a small patch of red started forming at his left hip. "You little bitch, how dare you trick me," he growled, pointing his katana straight at her.

"You were the one stupid enough to fall for it," Malon countered with a devilish grin, "Oh did I hurt you?"

"Will you shut the hell up!" Yami Link demanded as he held out his right hand, palm-facing Malon.

"What are you going to do? You can't do anything from there," Malon said a little too confidently.

"Wanna bet?" Yami Link said as he became enveloped in a black mist, the symbols of both the Triforce of Power and the Eye of Fate glowing darkly on his hand.

"That doesn't look good," Malon commented as she prepared herself for what was to come.

Elsewhere, back with Link, he was watching Rayna and a young boy walk away from the ruins of a stone building that looked like it was melting. "Does the heart good to see such a happy reunion doesn't it?" Sensui's voice asked as he followed it from a black and white portal that opened up behind Link.

"My answer is still the same Sensui, so why are you here?" Link stated as he turned around to speak with the angel.

"That is too bad. Well to answer your question I am here to tell you that a shift in power has occurred, Navi is no longer in control here. I have come to warn you about the extreme power I feel from this being that has taken over. It may have the strength to beat the power of Meian," Sensui informed him, the same confident, benevolent little smirk on his face as when they first met.

"I have to catch up to Yami now, Sensui, I know you are a good being, but if Zorshnal can be trusted on this matter, your goals will only end in tragedy. I bid you good day," Link said as he ran off towards where he felt Yami Link's presence was.

Sensui chuckled slightly as he watched Link run off, "You won't be able to stay neutral forever, I only hope you make the right choice when you do get involved," he said to himself as he walked back into the portal.

Back at the manor, Yami Link was standing over Malon, his sword covered in blood. "Too bad you decided to fight me," Yami Link said as he walked up the stairs and turned right down a hallway.

A door opened on his left and a creepy, cold voice said, "Come in Ryuu no Oni."

Yami Link walked in carefully, looking around for the source of the voice, only to find that it was coming from Navi who was glowing with a navy blue light as a light mist came off her. "Who and what are you?" Yami Link demanded glaring at her as she began to float slowly towards him.

"You may call me, Lorash, and I am a good deal more powerful than you, that is all you need to know," the voice said through Navi's body.

"Well since you haven't tried to kill me yet you must want something, what is it?" Yami Link asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"We are alike you and I, both beings not ruled by common morality, common laws, common sense of right and wrong. But you allow one who is to command you, are you not tired of that? I offer a way to forever break the link between you two, so that you could become your own being once and for all. In return you assist my goal. What do you say?"

"An interesting proposition to say the least," Yami Link said as he made himself comfortable to think about it.

Elsewhere, Link was running across a large field towards the forest where Yami Link was, and all of the sudden, he clutched his chest, as if he was in pain. "No, I know he isn't dead yet, I have to hurry," Link said to himself as he picked up the pace.

About an hour later Link managed to arrive at the manor, which had been reduced to a pile of rubble. He began looking around; still feeling that Yami Link was nearby somewhere. After a while he found a small boy clad in a black tunic and brown boots among the rubble, his hair was ashen white and his skin was slightly tanned. Link picked him up and began taking care of several wounds he had received. After he had done so he propped the boy up into a more comfortable position and looked around some more, and noticed a small slowly dimming speck of blue light covered by the rubble. He walked over to it and uncovered it to find Navi. He picked up her body, which was cold to the touch, but all Link could sense from her was sorrow and regret, he couldn't sense any hatred or anger within her as he expected to. "Yami...true mastermind...the child...be careful...protect...Link...forgive me," she said in a small voice as the light encompassing her completely faded away.

"I do old friend," Link said as what remained of her body crumbled away to dust and was picked up by a passing breeze.

And I'm leaving it at that for now! Isn't that mean of me, leaving it just when I get to a big plot twist. I bet you can't guess who the kid is, oh great I'm dripping with sarcasm again. Well then onto the questions!

Who is the kid? Come on give me a wild guess.

Why is the kid going to be important? Just give me a guess here.

What do you think Yami Link decided to do?

Wasn't that a mean way to let Navi die?

LunaticChaos: And that is all! Hey folks, guess what? This is the last chapter for this fic. I've finished the story of Navi's Retribution (yep that is the true title of the fic), don't worry though. This isn't the end of the story, not even close. I have at least two more fics planned, with the possibility for a fifth. We still have so many more plot threads to finish up. We still have the planar war, Sensui, this whole new unnamed villain, this little kid, Yami Link, the power of Meian, Rayna (oh come on you knew if I put time into it it was going to be important), and several other things I can't remember off the top of my head.

By now you are probably wondering what the next fic will be called. Do you really want me to answer that? Are you sure? Alright, I'll tell you, the next fic in the series will be called "False Betrayals." With that said, press that review button and give me one! Ciao for....

Unnamed Villain: I have a name! And you know it's "beep"....What!? Why can't I say my name?

LunaticChaos: Because I'm not going to reveal it yet.

Mystery meat villain: That isn't funny.

LunaticChaos: Yes it is. And I won you couldn't make me say a word with the litter x in it.

Mystery Villain: Wanna bet? You said "next".

LunaticChaos:....

SaneOrder: I am sorry to report that the next few minutes must be removed for the sanctity of your virgin ears.

Mystery Villain: HA! I won so there punk.

LunaticChaos: Watch it before I make you neon pink.

Mystery Villain: I have a badass shield, you can't do that to me.

LunaticChaos:.....I'm ignoring you now. Well then folks, push that review button and give me on! Ciao for now!

Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


End file.
